Learning to be Loved
by morninglories
Summary: Guy of Gisborne not only hates his life, but hates himself. So how, if he hates himself, can he accept that somone else might actually love him? If once he accepts that black haired beauty into his life, what will he do to keep her there? *Season 2 spoilr
1. Sorrow

I had originally posted this story under the title For the Love of A Good Woman, but was unhappy with it. So I scratched most of it and started over. This is my first attempts at posting any of my stories. *I do not own any of the Robin Hood BBC characters.*

Chapter 1

The news struck her like a blow to the face. For a moment she couldn't breathe. Then the bile came up from nowhere and she emptied her gut in into the potted tree to her side. Brooklynne tried to read the rest of the evil tidings but the tears blurred her vision. Nothing else mattered. Marion was dead. Marion, who knew all her secrets, who was closer than a sister, is gone. No, she wouldn't believe it. Kindred spirits they were, people said they looked more like sisters than cousins. Marion couldn't be dead. Brooklynne felt her legs begin to give way and she sunk down the stone wall at her back.

Brooklynne lost track of how long she sat there that afternoon. The sun that had felt warm on her face earlier that day no longer warmed her skin. Memories of happy times paraded through her mind as grief began to set in. Marion's father, trying to be both father and mother to his only child as well as the Sheriff of Nottingham, had sent Marion to live with his sister's family. He wanted Marion to have a woman's influence. So Marion came to live with Brooklynne. What fun they had. Brooklynne smiled through her tears as she recalled some of their escapades. Summer time was always the best, for that was when the two of them went to spend the summer with Marion's father. He taught them both to fight with a sword. The girls did all sorts of masculine sports. Why Brooklynne's mother would have had a fit if she had known the girls both learned to swim the summer that they were ten.

When Brooklynne finally became aware of her surroundings, she found that dusk had set in and the air had grown chilly. She slowly pulled herself to her feet. She suddenly felt ten years older. Her muscles hurt from sitting in a scrunched position for so long. She was weary. She made her way through the castle to her bed chamber. Fresh tears fell as she passed the door to Marion's room to reach her own. She fought the urge to collapse on the bed until she had sent a servant to inform the staff that she would not be down for dinner. With the Sheriff and Sir Guy away, she was the only one in the castle for the staff to tend to.

Brooklynne allowed the grief to take its toll on her and she cried herself to sleep that night. The next morning she awoke with puffy eyes and feeling like all the light in her world was gone. She had come to the castle when her sole remaining parent, her mother, had died after two years of illness. She came to be with Marion. For a year now she had been living at the castle. In that year she witnessed the drama that engulfed Marion. She had watched how Marion danced along the thin line between Sir Guy and her hooded hero. Even she herself had been persuaded to draw the attention of a guard or two to aid Marion in some scheme or other. Marion's passion was contagious.

Four long days passed before Brooklynne heard the scurried steps and frantic whispers of the servants that the Sheriff and Sir Guy had returned from the Holy Land… without Lady Marion. Brooklynne stood at the top of the steps to meet them. She was anxious to hear what they had to say. Vasey seemed to be in rare form but Guy on the other hand looked absolutely terrible. There were dark circles under his eyes and it looked as though sleep had avoided him for many nights. In fact he looked sick. When he saw her, he started. He rubbed his eyes and looked at her again. Then sighed and left the room without a word to her. She understood. People told the girls everywhere they went that they looked like sisters, twins even. She knew that Guy thought he was looking at Marion for a moment.

"So my dear, I'm sure by now you have heard the news. Yes it was quite unfortunate to loose someone so beautiful and young." Sarcasm dripped from his words. "I was still hoping to make some decent money by marring her off. Have you had the details from anyone yet?" Brooklynne shook her head. "Oh yes, of course not, how could you. Our dear Gisborne did it actually. Yes I can see your shock. I didn't think he had it in him either. Well life is full of surprises. In fact, I think he surprised himself, there was quite the look of shock on his face. His lady love went and declared herself Hoods bride and I think Gisborne saw red for a moment. Well my dear I am off to my room for the night, travels you know. Ah well, Good night. Shall I sleep like a babe tonight? A clue? No. Babes don't sleep much. I on the other hand shall sleep soundly." With that said he was gone as well. Leaving Brooklynne to deal with the shock.

It couldn't be. Not Gisborne. But he loved Marion. Brooklynne had seen the tender way he had watched her. He has courted her, fought for her. How could this be? Brooklynne's mind was reeling. How could he? Anger rose to the surface of her emotions. Who would purposefully snuff out such a light as Marion? Without thinking she rushed through the maze of hallways till she came to Sir Guy's door. Without knocking she barged in, not caring for what state of dress he might be in.

It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the dark. She spied Guy sitting in an arm chair by a fire that was reduced to red coals. She moved to stand in front of him. No response from him. "Get up." She hissed at him. Tears were burning trails down her face. He finally looked up at her then stood slowly to his full height. "How could you! You said you loved her." Brooklynne shouted at him as she began to pound her fists into his chest. "How dare you!" She screamed. She pushed him back against the wall as she continued to wail at him. Guy made no move to stop her. In truth, her actions seemed to act as a release for him. His own tears began to fall. Brooklynne continued to hit him until her grief overtook her energy and she rested her head on his chest and folded her hands under her and wept. Guy wrapped his arms around her as violent sobs shook his own body. He slowly slide to the floor, taking her with him.

How long they stayed this way, Brooklynne didn't know, but at some point she pulled herself up. Her anger was spent and all that remained was exhaustion. "You should sleep Sir Guy," she said as she offered her hand to help him up, "and please try to eat something. I will have the cook send up a tray." Guy said nothing but woodenly took her offered hand and allowed her to lead him to the bed. Gently, as though he were a small child, Brooklynne took off his boots and tucked him in. With a heavy sigh she made her way to the kitchen to talk to the cook about a platter of food for Guy, then she slowly pulled herself up the steps to her own room and fell into her bed. As tired as she was, sleep took a long time in claiming her mind. Her thoughts were with Guy and how terrible it must have been. Knowing how much he cared for her, she knew if Guy did this terrible thing, it must be haunting his every thought. A tear fell down her face as she thought of this agony. She felt sorrow take angers place in her heart for Guy.


	2. Relations

*I do not own any of the Robin Hood BBC characters.*

Chapter 2

And so the next few months ensued. Brooklynne jumped back into her endeavors of helping the poor and needful. She and Marion had worked together most times. The Night Watchman however, was all Marion's creation. She seemed to thrive on the excitement of going out at night to do her good deeds. With both Robin and Guy telling Marion to end her nightly activities, Marion did retire her night watchman's cloak. Now it was time for Brooklynne resurrect the Night Watchman in Marion's honor. Having trained together, Brooklynne's fighting style was very similar to Marion's. Brooklynne had to admit that Marion was better at the sword, but being the smaller of the two, Brooklynne knew she was better at the acrobatics than her cousin was. They were both good at the bow. She smiled as she remembered long summer afternoons as young teenagers, Robin, Marion and herself out in the meadows having competitions with a bow.

Brooklynne had almost complete freedom in the castle. The Sheriff was occupied with trying to please the finicky Prince John and Sir Guy seem to avoid her at all cost. She knew it had much to do with how closely she resembled her cousin. He threw himself even more into his efforts to catch Robin and his men. Where Marion had worked very closely with Robin, Brooklynne did not. She helped every now and then, but she did not approve of the way Robin used others, Guy for example to his own ends. She knew Robin's heart was in the right place, but she did not always agree with his methods of achieving his goals. She was pretty sensitive where Guy was concerned. She remembered a conversation once with Marion saying, "Brooklynne Paige… I think you have feelings for Guy!" They were out riding and as it always seemed to happen, Brooklynne was defending Guy to Marion. "Heavens Marion! I do not have feelings for Sir Guy. Next you'll be saying I have feelings for the Sheriff. I just don't think he deserves to be treated so," denied Brooklynne. "Well Brooke, we've had this conversation many times and will probably have it again… but I still say you like him." Marion threw her a suggestive look before spurring her mount to a faster pace. Brooklynne had rolled her eyes before coaxing her own horse to follow suite.

Brooklynne had never allowed herself the time to truly examine her feelings where Guy was concerned. She was always worried about what she would find in her heart if she ever did. Though she did know that she didn't hate him and she was willing to admit that she believed that he was capable of good. But that was as far as she was willing to delve into her feelings for Guy.

This pattern that they had all fallen into continued uninterrupted until the fateful day that Isabella came into their lives. When Brooklynne had heard that Guy's sister had appeared she was curious what Isabella would be like, if she would be much like her brother or not. Brooklynne walked into the great hall and saw a beautiful woman talking with Sir Guy. There was no mistaking that they were related. They shared the same dark features. However, where Guy was tall, his sister was short and petite.

As she approached she gathered that the conversation was not that of a happy reunion. At once Brooklynne disliked her, though she knew it was unfair since she knew nothing of the lady's story. "And who are you?" Isabella demanded when Guy made no move to introduce them. "I am Brooklynne Colton, My Lady. I am under the Sheriff's protection." Brooklynne replied with a slight curtsey. "It is _Lady_ Brooklynne." Guy corrected as he gave Brooklynne a somewhat peeved look. Isabella observed Brooklynne openly, trying to discern whether or not this pretty young woman was going to be a friend or foe. Too early to tell she decided. "Well _Lady_ Brooklynne, I hope you don't let my brute of a brother push you around. He likes to control everything around him for his own benefit." Isabella shot Guy a dirty look. "Oh and you don't sister?" He shot back. Brooklynne looked at both and decided this wasn't a conversation she wanted to be a part of. "Well I will go dress for dinner. Lady Isabella, please let me know if there is anything I can do for you to make your visit more comfortable." She made a short curtsey before turning and leaving. Brooklynne could easily see there was no love between brother and sister.

Sir Guy's dreadful sister, as Brooklynne soon began to call Isabella in her thoughts. If for no other reason, she treated her brother like dirt. But more than that, Brooklynne realized that Isabella cared nothing for anyone except herself. Isabella fell into easy companionship with the Sheriff, which was disturbing in and of itself. Overall she just had an uneasy feeling about the other woman. However, one discussion happened that finally set their opinions of each other in earnest. Isabella stormed into the great hall just as Brooklynne was returning from her morning ride. "Where is Guy?" She hollered at no one in particular. The room's occupants looked around at each, unsure how to respond. "My Lady, I saw him ride out early this morning," Brooklynne spoke as she made her way across the room, "is there anything I can help you with?" Isabella gave an unladylike snort as she rolled her eyes at Brooklynne. "No, but you may walk with me. I am searching for anyone in this depressing place who has access to the dungeon keys. The guard is under strict orders not to allow anyone down there. The Sheriff has locked up my manservant and I am determined to get him back."

The two of them walked slowly down the hall. "I don't know why I even came to this horrid place. I was wrong if I thought my hateful beast of a brother was going to help me at all. The Sheriff isn't too bad. But Guy is insufferable." "May I ask, why _are_ you here Isabella? Here at Nottingham that is. What is it that you want from Guy?" Isabella stopped walking and turned to face Brooklynne. "My brother sold me as a wife when I was just turned to a young woman. For that I will never forgive him. My husband is a horrible man who delights in controlling and humiliating me. I ran away, and mistakenly hoped that my brother would rise to my aide. Foolishness on my part. Guy is cold hearted, incapable of any human feelings." They fell into a silent walk.

"It seems to me Isabella that you are both strangers to each other. Maybe if you spent time learning your brothers character and nature, allowing him to know you truly. He would grow to care, for you and ultimately for your wellbeing. Right now you mean nothing to him because he doesn't know you. I think he doesn't want to know you because he is scared of allowing anyone too close to him. Contrary to what it may seem, I don't believe he has had an easy life either. I do believe though, given a chance, Guy is capable of doing good, and maybe even loving. " "Love? Ha! Does the lady have her hopes fixed on my brother?" Sneered Isabella and she turned and began walking again. "Don't waste time looking for his heart Lady Brooklynne, for he has none. I am his sister, I should know." Called Isabella as she turned down the corridor and disappeared**.**


	3. Seduction

*I do not own any of the Robin Hood BBC characters.*

**Chapter 3**

From then on Brooklynne made it a point to never be alone with Isabella. The woman just plain made her nervous. However one night Isabella made that impossible. Brooklynne was just finishing her plate of venison and potatoes. "Brooklynne, I find myself longing for some female companionship. A woman can get kind of lonely in a castle full of men. I was thinking we should get to know each other better. Please, would you join me in my chambers for some after dinner wine. I would so love some womanly gossip." Brooklynne was at a loss for words. She was unable to look to Guy for an excuse as he was out doing the Sheriffs bidding. Brooklynne could not think of an excuse fast enough so had to agree. The Sheriff chuckled and made some comment about lepers joining forces before leaving the room. "Meet me in my room in twenty minutes Lady Brooklynne. I so look forward to some girl time." Isabella left the room, leaving Brooklynne to spend the next twenty minutes to wondering why Isabella is being nice to her all of a sudden.

"So girl time with Miss Goody Two Shoes eh?" asked Vasey as Isabella walked up to him. She smirked at him. "I am going to have some fun with her. Its time she came off her high horse." "Ooh I am intrigued. Do tell." "Well, she is very defensive of my brother. She seems to think he is good or something. Ha, imagine. Guy, a good man. I had a conversation with her in which she was very adamant that he had some good in him and that I should forgive him. I intend to prove her soo very wrong. I plan to drug her wine when we have our 'girl chat'. Dress her up, or down rather, into something very provocative." "Oh yes this is good," came Vasey as he came closer for more. "I will then leave her on Guy's bed and send him in there saying that Brooklynne was looking for him. He will walk in and find a very fetching picture on his bed. Even a 'good' man would have a hard time passing this up. This will shatter whatever ideas she has about him being good." "You are a she-devil. I love it. Maybe that will finally get him over Brooklynne's dead cousin. They are almost identical. And he could never bed Marion no matter how hard he tried." This was news to Isabella. She said nothing but tucked it away to use on Guy later. "Well off to teach Miss Naïve a thing or two about men." She left with a smirk.

"Brooke, I may call you that?" Isabella continued before giving Brooklynne a chance to respond. "I don't know how you have done it all these years being in this castle with only men for companionship! There is something about confiding in a girl." Isabella gave her a sweet smile as they sat down by the fire. Brooklynne had prepped herself on the way over to Isabella's chambers. She didn't trust her, yet wanted to give her a chance. She gave Isabella a half smile. "It hasn't been easy. Though until about 8 months ago, my cousin Marion resided here as well. It has only been lonely since her death." "Ah yes, I heard that your cousin had died. I am sorry to hear that." Isabella wasted no time in pouring Brooklynne a glass of wine, she wanted to get on with her plans as soon as possible. She had placed her drug in the bottle of wine before Brooklynne came in. Brooklynne took the glass and downed most of it in one draught. She was nervous about being alone with Isabella and needed all the fortification she could get. _Whew… that wine isn't sitting so well_. She could hear Isabella talking, but couldn't focus on anything she was saying. A moment later everything went black.

Isabella hadn't expected Brooklynne to drink the entire cup at once. She laughed to herself. This was going perfectly! She quickly went to work on undressing Brooklynne. Brooklynne's undergarments were nothing to brag about however her chemise was off the shoulder… that would work. Isabella pulled out a corset of her own. It was scarlet taffeta and black lace, it caught the firelight perfectly. Brooklynne was slightly bustier than herself, but that was no matter with a corset. Getting the corset on an unconscious woman was more of a challenge than she had thought. But after a time of tusseling and rolling Brooklynne around, she finally managed to secure the corset over the girls chemise. She quickly unpinned the girls hair and let her long dark hair fall. The result was stunning. She needed to hurry. All would be ruined if Guy returned to his room before she got Brooklynne in there. She placed a cloak around Brookes shoulders and threw her arm over her own neck and began making her way to Guy's room.

"There. That should entice any warm blooded male, least of all my brother." She had sprawled Brooklynne out across the width of the bed in his room. Making sure to ruffle her hair and pull the hem of her shift up over one knee and slipping a garter on one thigh. "Yes, that will do." She stepped back to admire her handiwork. It was slightly arousing for even her to think much about. She quickly left in search of her disgusting brother. She knew he wouldn't let her down. She found him having a drink with Vasey. She winked at the Sheriff and turned to her brother. "Have you seen Lady Brooklynne yet? She was looking for you and seemed distressed. I thought you had retired for the night so sent her to check your chambers. She wouldn't tell me what was bothering her. So I told her I would look for you." Guy stood up and turned to leave. "What did you say to offend her this time Vasey?" "I will say whatever I jolly please without answering to you." Vasey responded to Guy's retreating back. Once Guy was gone the Sheriff leaned in with an inquiring look. Isabella smiled, "even the most strong willed man could not resist."

Guy wondered what could be distressing Lady Brooklynne. He was suspicious of most women, even though Brooklynne seemed to be as straight forward as a woman could be. He had been betrayed by every woman he allowed close to him. He opened his door and stepped inside. It was dark and he didn't see her sitting by the fire where he would have expected to find her. As he turned to look elsewhere, something red caught the light of the fire on his bed. He stepped closer and drew in a quick breath when he saw the vision laid out on the bed. He quickly shut the door and pulled the lock in case a servant came in to tend to the fire. Guy quickly stepped back to the bedside, unsure if what he saw was real or his mind playing tricks on him.

He let out a deep strangled breath. She was real. Brooklynne was lying on her back with one arm stretch above her head. Her dark hair twisted and curled around her face and continued all the way to her navel like silk ribbons. He had never seen her hair down and loose. He had no idea it was so long. Her face was flushed and glowing in the fire. Her lips were parted and full, their color was naturally a dark pink. Her breasts were mostly exposed with her chemise just covering her nipples. He had never had much appreciation for woman's undergarments, especially those meant to entice men. In this case however, he made an exception. The corset did a lovely job of pushing each breast up for a very provocative picture. Guy's breath was coming in short and shallow. Her legs were well shaped and showed that she kept almost athletic care of her body. He spied the black lace garter above her exposed knee. He closed his eyes with a small groan. The blood was quickly leaving his head and rushing south. _What is her purpose with all this? What is she doing here? Why is she dressed this way? Marion teased and flirted when she wanted something from me… but never anything more intimate. What could this mean other than the obvious, she wants me. _He was definitely hard. _Well I couldn't care less what the black haired beauty's reasons for being here are. Dressed like that she could be here to kill me and I wouldn't care. _

He quickly peeled off his jacket and threw it in a corner. His shirt met the same fate that his jacket did. He began unbuckling his belt when the thought came again. _What if she __does__ want something from me like Marion always did. And this… this… well whatever IT is… is what she is offering in return or using to entice me. _Unlike a moment before, this stopped him cold. This thought brought a sudden wave of anger over him. _I am tired of being used! First Marion and now Brooklynne. I won't fall for this again! I will not allow her to wrap me around her will. I will harden myself to her schemes and her beauty. Her amazing body. _He let his eyes travel her lush form with lust. He turned away from her, sitting down by the fire. He pinched the bridge of his nose as he worked to bring his body in alignment with his thoughts. Easier said than done. He hadn't been with a woman in almost a year. And probably never one that was as appealing or as tempting as the one draped very sexily across his own bed. He had certainly never considered Brooklynne in this light, neither had he ever expected this kind of behavior from her.

Guy sat by the fire and watched the beautiful woman resting on his bed. He decided to wait for her to wake to question her. His mind and body still battled for control. _Why not take what she is offering… and then turn down whatever it is she is wanting. Its not every night that a beautiful woman is willingly in your bed! Man up! _But Guy was determined to have answers. So he waited and watched her, lust still raging through his blood. The bulge in his pants was telling him that he was still painfully in need of relief. He was tempted to give himself the relief he needed… _though how embarrassing if she woke while I was at it. _So he waited. At one point Brooklynne shifted, rolling to her side, now facing Guy, with her head resting on her stretched arm. He groaned. He could now see the dark circles of her nipples through her thin chemise. He had to think of something else. _The sheriff and my sister. That is enough to cool any fires. How am I going to get rid of my sister. She continues to burrow into the thick of things with the Sheriff. I don't like it. _


	4. Answers

*I do not own any of the Robin Hood BBC characters.*

**Chapter 4**

The first thing Brooklynne was conscious of was how the darkness seemed to spin. She groaned. _How sick I feel. What in the world did I do? Did I fall and hit my head? _She rolled onto her back and brought her hands to her eyes. She let out a long shaky breath. She wanted to make sure her head was going to stay on if she sat up. She opened her eyes and found herself staring at a bed canopy. _Hmm… I could have sworn my canopy was cream instead of grey. Yes, definitely not my own canopy. _ "Where am I," she half whispered to herself. As her mind continued to clear she made attempts to sit up.

Guy quietly watched from his seat. Watching her wake began to make him think things were not all as they appeared to be. _She seems in pain and confused. This was not how I was expecting things to go. I will make her tell me the truth though. _He began to get angry again. _She wasn't going to get out of this so easily. _Still he waited to make his presence known.

Brooklynne sat for a moment more before looking around the room. She was worried she'd loose her gut if she moved too quickly. She felt a draft and shivered. She looked down and gasped. "What in God's green earth am I wearing! Where are my clothes?" She began to frantically search the room. Brooklynne spotted Guy by the fire. She let out a loud shriek and tried to pull the bed clothes up to cover herself. Though this plan wasn't working as the cloth was well tucked into the bed frame and not easy to pull. "What is the meaning of this Guy of Gisborne! I demand to know what you are doing!"

"What _I_ am doing? Woman I have been sitting here waiting for you to wake up and explain _yourself_. You come into my room, dressed like… like _that_!" He exclaimed as he visibly looked down her sensuous form. "You dress for one purpose and come lay across my bed. What in heaven's name do you expect?" Shouted Guy. Brooklynne's jaw dropped at his accusations. She no longer cared about trying to cover herself. She was furious. They stood nose to nose. Well more like her nose to his chest.

"I never expected such seduction out of you Brooklynne. What could you possible want by it? You have a favor you want out of me? You are hoping to bribe me with sex?"

"Bribe you? Have sex with you? You think I planned this?" She demanded, her voice raising several octaves. "What else would you have me think Brooklynne. You tell my sister that you need to see me urgently. I come in here and find you half naked sprawled out on my bed. You tell me what I am supposed to think or _do._" He practically growled as he grabbed her waist and pressed her against his bare chest. "You are _lucky_ I waited to get my answers woman. Though I'm not so sure I will remain so gentlemanly now." Pressed as she was against his chest, Brooklynne was finding it hard to concentrate.

"I'll have you know Guy of Gisborne," she punctuated each word with her finger into his chest, "I never was looking for you. In fact I don't remember how I got here. This garment," she pointed to the corset, "isn't even mine. I have never seen it before in my life. And this," she pulled up her shift to show him the garter, which she didn't need to do since the image of it on her thigh was forever burnt into his memory, "isn't mine either. So please tell me how I have planned this so called seduction."

They stood at a stalemate. Both breathing heavy. She was still in his arms. He took a deep breath. "You must be lying. It is impossible that you don't remember being here. How else did you find your way to my bed? What _do_ you remember?" She studied Guy for a moment. She was very aware that he was without a shirt. She had seen him before without a shirt but never this close up. She couldn't deny that regardless of how they both got in this position, feeling the heaving of both of their chests against each other was an incredible feeling and she was strongly attracted to him. _He looks incredible. I wonder what it would feel like to run my hands through his hair… _Brooklynne shook herself from her thoughts.

Brooklynne gave his a slow pointed look as she gently but firmly pushed against his chest. He sighed and let her move out of his arms to sit down again on the bed. "What do you remember?" Guy repeated his question. Brooklynne pressed her hands to her temple with a sigh. "We ate dinner. I remember that. Oh and then Isabella invited me to her room for… a girls chat…" She slowed down as it came back to her.

Guy looked up at her words. His eyebrow raised in question, "a girls chat?"

"You know, I thought it odd as well. She told me to meet her in her room in 20 minutes. I did. I was nervous to be alone with her so when she offered me a glass of wine… well I downed it… that's the last I remember…"

Guy shook his head with a sigh. "Isabella. I should have guessed. This stinks of her. Though I don't understand her purpose in this. Why? What does this benefit her?" Brooklynne was still for a moment. Suddenly their previous argument centered around Guy came back to her. "I know. It is all clear to me. I think she wanted two things to happen." Guy pulled a blanket from a trunk and wrapped it around her shoulders. She gave him an embarrassed smile. "She and I argued a few days ago. She insisted that you and most men are rotten to the core. I defended you. I said that you are not. This made her angry I think. I think with this little scenario that she set up she was hoping to prove to me that you are indeed a selfish evil man that would definitely take advantage of the situation. That and I am sure she wanted to see me deflowered." This explanation hit Guy like a charging bull. He sat down with a thud. For several reasons it bothered him. One, that he was the reason why Brooklynne almost was deflowered. Two because by a very small stroke of luck, he actually didn't do anything to her, but very probably would have in any other situation. And three, because Brooklynne actually defended him. He couldn't think of the last time someone argued in his favor.

"Brooklynne I am sorry for my sisters actions. I will have words with her. I am sorry for my accusations, I see now that I was in the wrong." He walked to the door to open it. "Guy I am sorry as well. You weren't the only one throwing accusations around. I was pretty upset. Kind of a shock to wake up and find you are half dressed, looking like a tavern wench, lying on a mans bed. I am mortified that you saw me dressed this way. She pulled the blanket tighter around her body. There was no way Guy could tell her without sounding like a complete jerk that he had quite enjoyed looking at her body, that she had no reason to be ashamed of herself and that she looked better than any tavern wench he had seen in these parts. _I am thankful to my sister, if only for the fact that I will never forget the sight of Brooklynne on my bed. The devil, I am an evil brute. I don't deserve any good woman's love. _He sighed. "Allow me to escort you to your room safely. Who knows what else that crazy woman will try." Brooklynne nodded. Guy grabbed his shirt from the floor and shrugged back into it. The walk back to her door was silent. Brooklynne said goodnight and quickly disappeared behind her door.

Guy immediately searched out his sister. He learned from the servant that she had retired for the night. He knocked but didn't wait before entering her room. She was sitting in front of her mirror. She jumped when he threw open the door. "What the devil were you up too Isabella? How dare you?" Isabella's eyes widened but her lips curled into a wicked smile. "You are welcome. Did you enjoy her? Hmm? Did you like what you found? Did you know she was a maid when you mounted her?" Isabella laughed. Guy was livid. "I never touched her." He growled low and menacing. "Sure you didn't. And I live on the moon. Of course you did. You are a beast." She turned and continued to brush her dark hair. "I never touched her." He repeated in the same voice. Isabella turned and faced him again. "How is that possible? Have you bedded her before? Was she not enticing? I don't believe you. Or do you prefer the company of men?" "Isabella, has it ever occurred to you that I can control myself? That I am not a wild animal? Yes, she was a vision and I will not soon forget the picture she made lying on my bed. But I controlled my desires long enough to find out what she wanted from me. What a thoroughly wicked thing to do! I am completely shocked and disturbed that your mind even conceived such a plot." Isabella had the grace to look ashamed of herself. "I just wanted to teach that goody two shoes a lesson that would bring her off her high horse." "If you ever attempt anything to harm her again I swear upon our mother's grave that I will hurt you." Guy promised before leaving the room. Isabella knew he was serious. Oh how she hated him. Her mind began to work on how she could use the Sheriff to rid her of her brother. Pathetic excuse of a man.

Guy hated the idea that he was almost the ruin of Brooklynne. The thought tormented him for days. Nothing had effected his conscience since Marion died. It seemed to have died with her. For the first time since her death, he could feel his conscience stirring. He hated himself all the more. Guy decided it was time to make a few changes. He told Vasey that he was going to go scope out the situation in the Holy Land with the King. See how their spies were getting on. But truly, he just needed to get away from everything for a while. Clear the air, figure out where his life was going. Vasey really didn't care what he did. Isabella was making herself indispensable as the Sheriffs right hand. Frankly, he was getting tired of Gisborne sulking about. He gladly sent him off. Isabella was thrilled to be rid of him, though she truly wanted to be rid of him more permanently, however a plan was not fully formed as to how that would happen. Brooklynne was the only one who was upset with his departure. He was vague about any details or plans to come back and she didn't like it. But he left within a few days and was gone.


	5. Dungeon

**Chapter 5 **

Months passed before Gisborne sent word that he was returning to Nottingham. And this was Isabella's chance. "Sheriff, we have received word that Gisborne is beginning his journey home. However, I feel and I'm sure that you will agree that Gisborne has outlived his usefulness here. We have thrived here in his absence and have brought in more taxes than when he was lurking about." Vasey looked at her as he mulled over her words. He didn't trust her any more than Gisborne, however she did make a good point. "So what would you suggest My Lady?" Isabella continued with a smile, "what if we arrested him on grounds of plotting against Prince John's life. We can plant evidence and witnesses and see him hang. It will make you look like a hero and will convince Prince John of your loyalty." She knew that Vasey was having issues with that at the moment and would do anything to be in Price John's favor. "Well, well, it looks like Gisborne will be useful to me one last time. I like it. Work out the details. I leave it in your capable hands my dear." That was all Isabella needed.

It was damp where he sat, the rough uneven stones of the dungeon wall pressed into his back. How had he come to this? He had once held lands, he was a knight of the realm for goodness sake. Yet here he sat, awaiting the dark pleasure of his sister, Isabella, as she dreamt of many different ways for his demise. He took a deep breath and slowly let it out. Spending time in this cell had given Sir Guy unwanted hours to meditate the course his life had taken him. Most of which were unpleasant to think about. He knew if he were to be truly honest with himself… he sat here this hour as a result of his own choices. He snorted with disgust. He hated himself. With death would come peace at last, relieving him of the demons that tormented him, namely the sheriff and his sister. And of course Hood. Guy had to admit, Hood had been a worthy advisory. Sometimes Guy wished that he too could just hide in the woods and play hero.

Guy had many regrets, but with all his being he wished one could be reversed. Marion. He had loved her, as much as he understood how. He would never forgive himself for her death. He tried to tell himself that it wasn't his fault. She had taunted him. She had stood between him and his mission to kill the king. But Guy knew this wasn't the whole truth. She professed her love for Robin and called herself Robin's wife. A blind rage had come over his mind and body. Guy shut his eyes hoping to block the images running through his mind. To no avail. As long as he lived he would see the image of her face before she fell to the ground. Shock. Surprise. Hatred. Pity. This had all transpired a little over a year ago yet it felt like yesterday. The grief was still fresh. Guy almost wished Isabella would just hurry up and finish things.

A ruckus coming down the steep spiral of steps roused Guy from his morbid thoughts. Guards were bringing down another prisoner. "How dare you touch a lady in such a manner! Ah! If you don't remove your hand this instant I will personally make sure you never procreate again!" Guy heard a grunt of pain as the new prisoner must have found an opportunity to get a knee to the guard. The Sheriff and his sister had joined arms and were working together to choke the peasants of Nottingham. Together they were filling these cells with people from all walks of life, from youngsters to the elderly, sparing no one. And for what? No real true reason except that of power and greed. Guy was weary of the pursuit of both. Power always seemed to elude him and greed only ever got him into trouble. Marion had always been disgusted with any attempt to show her his wealth.

Guy turned his head and watched as the guards finally appeared at the bottom of the steps half dragging, half pulling a struggling woman. She was nobility he could tell by her fine dress and her skin was clean, a sign of a life of ease. In the poor light he could see little else. The guards threw her roughly into the cell next to his, it had been vacated earlier this morning, it's occupant was hung for insulting Isabella in the marketplace. A gutsy, but surely stupid move on his part. This new occupant did not take to her new surroundings quietly. She was currently standing at the barred door, yelling at the guards with a fury rivaled only by the sheriff. "You lilly-livered cowards hiding behind your chain mail and shields, locking up women and children. Do you feel manlier now? Huh? You should be ashamed of yourselves! Your mothers surely did not raise you to treat a lady with such manners."

Guy watched with a smirk as the guards still struggled to catch their breaths from the long trip down the spiral steps. One still bent over trying to recover from her well placed knee. He sighed and rolled onto his side away from her and toward the wall. He tried to tune out her insistent demands to be set free… which soon turned into poor attempts at seducement… which turned into bribes of money… which turned into… a resigned sigh. She walked to the wall and sat down.

Brooklynne looked around her with dismay. The filth did not bother her so much as the horrific smell. She was angry. Angry over the injustice of their rulers. Angry that their King was absent and ignorant of the evils going on here. She began to pace. "You might as well relax and save your strength." Came a voice from the dark side of the adjoined cell. Their cells were in an irregular part of the dungeon, for theirs were the only two at this end. Brooklynne strained to see the face of the voice, but could not. "Well I cannot sit and do nothing. I am not as resigned to my fate as you seem to be. There must be some way out," she insisted. "There is not, believe me, I know better than anyone," replied Guy irony in his voice. "And what crime did a fine lady such as yourself commit to offend their majesties the Sheriff and Isabella?" Guy asked with sarcasm.

Brooklynne sat down at the bars that separated their cells and with a shaky hand brushed hair from her face. "Oh, there was a village that was supposedly quarantined. The Sherriff has forbidden anyone to take them food or medicine," she stood back up and began to pace again, "what was I supposed to do? They will all starve! I snuck in last night past the sentry with a basket of food. Not near enough. You know what I found? They weren't sick at all! When I came back to share my news that there had been a mistake… I was locked up for disobeying the Sheriff." Brooklynne sat back down with a huff. "What village was this?" Guy asked, afraid to know. "Locksley." Guy groaned. What where they up to he wondered. "Have you any knowledge of what they wanted with Locksley?" He queried. Brooklynne racked her brain to recall anything she had heard that would answer his question. "I do remember Isabella saying that once the quarantine was over, she would begin the new buildings. But I do not recall anything else."

Silence fell as each returned to their own thoughts.

"What events brought you here?" Brooklynne asked, again straining to see into the dark corner where her companion sat. "Ahh…,"sighed Guy, "soo many reasons. I am where I deserve to be. I have the sad misfortune to be related to Isabella."

"Sir Guy? Is that you? I did not know you were returned! Let me see your face." Said Brooklynne in a gentle demand. Guy moved slightly closer into the faint light. "Closer. Don't worry. I can't hurt you from here." She chuckled lightly at his reluctant face. Guy moved to sit beside her, the bars separating them. At such a close proximity he was able to really see her features.

Recognition and then confusion crossed his face as he saw Brooklynne in a better light. "Lady Brooklynne? What in heaven's name are you doing down here?" Brooklynne shot him a look before saying, "I thought we went over all this… I snuck food into Locksley. The Sheriff was angry when I reported that there was no sickness at all. Were you not listening just five minutes ago as I was telling you? Men! You are so very exasperating."

"No I heard you… I am just surprised. I did not know who my companion was. I am also shocked that Vaisey would throw you down in here and not just lock you in your room or something." Guy replied.

"That was Isabella's doing. She said if I was put under house arrest, that it would make it easier for Robin Hood to rescue me. That putting me down here at least made it harder for Robin. Honestly though, Robin Hood has no way of knowing I am down here or of what any of my doings are. I acted on my own when I took food into Locksley. I will not sit idly while innocent people starve!" Brooklynne exclaimed.

"You and your cousin Marion are… were so much alike. She was forever running off and doing things on her own. Her Night watchman a perfect example." Guy accused. Brooklynne decided now was not the time to tell him that she had resumed Marion's Night Watchman. Though soon she would have to.

"Yes, Marion and I are much the same in spirit. We both fought for what we believe to be just. But Sir Guy, to be clear I never did approve of the way she treated you." Guy looked away with a pained expression. "I do not deserve to be loved. Nor would I trust a woman again. Two of the women closest to me in life, Marion and my sister both have betrayed me in the most painful way. I have done so many evil things. I truly am a wret—" Brooklynne interrupted him. "No! You are not!" She said firmly. "You are not evil. There is still some good in you. I cannot believe that you truly wanted to do most of the things you have done. I believe that the Sheriff has such a strong influence on you for whatever reason. But I cannot think that you, in your own right, would have done most of the things that you have done under the Sheriffs command. You are a good man, Guy of Gisborne. I have long watched from a distance how the Sheriff belittles you and humiliates you and it only serves to make me angry. I know you have never thought of me with any kind of regard other than being Marion's cousin, but it has been a long time since I have thought that I could very well loose my heart to you. Forgive me for speaking so boldly, but I can see that we neither of us stand a good chance of leaving here."

"I had no knowledge of your feelings," Guy responded in a barely audible voice. He stared at her in a new light. She had always been there, though he had to admit that he had never paid her much attention in his persistent pursuit of her cousin Marion. Once Marion was gone Brooklynne had silently stepped into her place. And yet Brooklynne had seemed more real and tangible than Marion ever had. He looked back now and remembered Brooklynne being there easing some of the tension between him and the Sheriff. He looked at her now and images flooded back of her laying on his bed. Those images stayed with him the in long months that he was away. No matter how much he tried, he couldn't shake them.

"How could I say anything about my feelings when you didn't stop chasing Marion long enough to acknowledge my presence?" She said softly, "I don't blame you for loving Marion. She was easy to love, even when she made it difficult. I did however get upset with her for her carelessness with your feelings. I warned her that she was toying with your affections. She didn't hate you by any means, I do believe she cared for you as a friend. She did always love Robin, ever since we were children."

"Lady Brooklynne," Guy looked pained, "we both know how Marion died. I am beyond loving." Brooklynne reached her hand through the iron bars and took his hand in hers. "I have watched you since her death… and I have seen how you have mourned her. I cannot believe that you meant for that to happen. And I am fairly certain that you wish it undone a thousand times over." Guy pulled his hand away and put his face in his hands. "I can never forgive myself. I wish for death to release me from my miserable self."

"Well if it helps at all… I forgive you," she said softly, "I do not wish you dead, because I firmly believe you still have some good in you. I think you need only need to be loved, believed in, and cared for by a good woman."

"You cannot love me!" Guy shouted at her as he stood up and stepped closer to the bars. Again he raised his voice, "I am no good and you are pure, innocent and beautiful. No!" He ran his fingers threw his hair as he turned away from her, "I cannot let another woman into my life. You too would end up with hatred toward me and then run off with Robin Hood."

"Guy of Gisbourne! That is not fair! If I wanted to run off with Robin Hood I would have done so when you returned from the Holy Land and I learned of Marion's death! Why would I have stayed otherwise? Robin wanted me to join him in the forest when Marion died. Yet, I make my own choices and I choose to stay, and _not_ so that I could spy for Robin. But because of you. I wanted to stay to be close by you. Don't get me wrong, I do believe in Robin's cause, but I am not a part of his gang or his informants. He is a friend and nothing more. I do what I can in my own right to help those less fortunate than I am, but I_ do not ride _with Robin Hood." Brooklynne was poking her finger into his chest through the bars as she reiterated her point.

Guy looked doubtful. "Give me one good reason that I should believe you? You come down here and tell me you have feelings for me after saying nothing all the months you've been living close by… why should I believe you?" "Why would I lie? If I were spying for Robin, would I not have professed my feelings for you at a time when you would have been of some use to me? What good are you to me in a cell? You cannot give me information if you do not know anything yourself. I choose to tell you now because there is a good chance neither of us will leave this dungeon alive. Because I believe you deserve to know you are loved. The only reason Robin cares for me at all is because I am Marion's cousin and we grew up together. I swear to you Guy. Nothing more or less than that.

Guy shrugged his shoulders and sat down again. Brooklynne knelt down in front of him and took his hand again. "Friends?" "Aye, I'll be your friend. It is not as though there is a long line wanting to be Sir Guy of Gisborn's friend." Brooklynne smiled then brought his hand to her lips through the bars and kissed it. His eyebrows raised as he looked at her in surprise. He felt something stir in him. Desire? Again images of dark curls and a rounded breast flashed through his minds eye. At that time he was convinced that she wanted something from him. Now here she was when there was nothing to be gained by showing him affection. Now there was nothing between them but bars.

"So, Lady Brooklynne. Lets talk about other things." Guy suggested to take his mind from the stirrings in his body. "Alright, you start." She replied still holding his hand. "Tell me about your name. It is unusual. I don't think I've ever heard it before. Brooklynne… what does it mean?" He asked as he leaned his forehead against the iron bar and settled into a comfortable position. "ah, I get this question often actually. You see, my mum was from Ireland. My father fell in love with her on one of his travels there with King Richard, goodness probably almost 25 years ago. She named me Brooklynne for it means 'broken land' and she felt as though her precious Ireland was indeed a broken land."

"Interesting," said Guy, "I would have taken it to mean something about a babbling brook or water… seeing as you never seem to stop babbling on about something or other…" teased Guy. "Hey! That's not fair! There have been plenty of times you haven't heard me open my mouth in your presence! Something about the safety of a jail cell frees my tongue."

"Do you miss Marion?" asked Guy as he studied her. "Of course I do. She was closer than a sister. You know we trained together… to fight. I was better at the acerobatics she with a sword." The concept of Brooklynne being flexible sent shivers down his spine and the stirrings were stronger. "We had fun together. Shared our hearts together. She lived with my mother and I for a few years. Her father wanted her raised under the influence of a lady. Each summer we spent the summer here. The year before Robin left for the crusades Marion came to live with her father again. I still continued to come spend the summers. What fun we had then, while her father was sheriff. No worries or cares. Then Robin left and broke her heart. My own dear mother became sick, which kept me away for two years before she passed on. Once she was gone I had no other family left except an Aunt that lives across the country. So I came to live with my dear uncle and Marion."

…

Silence fell over them as they sat, Brooklynne still holding his hand. "I am condemned to die Brooklynne. Isabella won't risk allowing me to live. These are probably my last few days alive." Guy felt the need to warn her. Brooklynne shook her head and raise her eyes to look at him. She reached through the bars and gently touched his face. He closed his eyes as he felt his body react to her simple yet powerful gesture. At his response, Brooklynne continued to touch his face. Exploring his features. His perfectly strait nose, the black hair she has long wanted to run her fingers through, his strong jaw line, his very kissable lips.

Brooklynne looked at him and wished that this wasn't the end. She wished that she could take him in her arms and give the love that she had been silently keeping in secret these long months. "Kiss me Guy," she asked as she ran a finger over his lips. His eyes shot open, "are you sure?" She ran her fingers into his black hair and pulled his head as close as the iron bars would allow. Not needing to be asked twice, he reached through and cupped her cheek in his hand and tentatively brushed his lips against hers. Guy felt his heart begin to race as _all_ that was masculine in him began to respond to her earlier words and present actions. It had been so long since anyone had actually shown him love. Brooklynne gave a small sigh of approval causing Guy to smile against her lips. He pulled back to look at her. She arched her eyebrows at him. "My Lord, unless that was somehow unsatisfactory for you, you'd better continue." Guy gladly obliged her. This kiss was stronger, and in no way tentative as he sought to relieve his own growing need. He pressed his lips against hers and tasted her lips with his tongue. She responded to his unasked question by parting her lips, giving his tongue access. He reached with his other hand and slide it down her thigh and back up her shoulder. He groaned into her mouth. She felt, smelled, tasted like heaven.

He pulled back to catch his breath. "I am to die any day now. I wish… I would have liked… that somehow… oh I don't know what I am saying…"fumbled Guy. "You wish we could have made love before you were to die?" Suggested Brooklynne. "Yes. Is that so wrong? That I should have some bit of pleasure to end my miserable existence?" "Guy, no, nothing wrong. If only there were some way… let me think for a minute." Brooklynne stood up and began to pace again. Guy took this opportunity to watch her body move. He began to undress her in his minds eye. Heaven knows he would never get the chance to do so in life. Her hair, he wanted to lose his hands in her hair as he slide his tongue back in her sweet mouth. In his mind his hands moved down as they slide off the green velvet gown from her shoulders. His mouth would follow the path of his hands, kissing her collar bone and down along the line of her chemise. Her nipples would be hard and perk through her thin chemise. Her breast were torturous to his mind, a generous handful each he guessed as he eyed her. They caused him many wakeful nights on his travels to the Holy Land. His thoughts were interrupted as steps and voices were heard on the spiral steps once again. This time he recognized the voices as those of the Sheriff and of Isabella.

"Follow my lead!" Gisborne flung at Brooklynne as he withdrew to the dark side of his cell again. Brooklynne caught on just in time to pull away from the bars to the other side of her cell.

"Well, well, well… what have we here? The high and mighty Sir Guy of Gisbourne… Not so mighty now are you brother?" sneered Isabella. "And oh, sad day for Lady Brooklynne," began the Sheriff, "maybe next time you'll think twice before meddling in my affairs." "Next time Sheriff? You are giving her a next time? That is uncharacteristically kind of you, after all she does know that you lied to the people about Locksley. I am surprised you are letting her get out of here at all. Maybe we should have a double hanging…"said Isabella.

"Ah, yes. Well unlike you Isabella, I do not just go around mindlessly killing people who are of value to me. The question to ask is, whether Lady Brooklynne is more value to me dead. A clue? No. She, for example, would fetch a nice price as a wife or slave at the least. No I have better plans for her. However in the mean time I am content to let her suffer."

Guy made his move. "Yes well the Lady is most fortunate that Isabella isn't up to her old tricks again. For after being in the Holy Land for months on end without the company of any woman save the images of a scantily clad Brooklynne draped across my bed…" Guy pinned her with a look so full of lust that the air was crackling with tension, "well My Lady, you would not be safe from me now. I promise you I would not sit by and just watch you this time." Guy had made his way to the bars and was practically growling at her. If Brooklynne hadn't known what he was up too she would have been positively furious with him.

While Isabella's hatred for her brother was strong. Her desire to dash Brooklynne's high opinions of her brother and hurt her were stronger. Plus her brother was going to die and Brooklynne would live with her scars for the rest of her life. She quickly ordered the guard to move Brooklynne into Guy's cell. "Brooklynne, until we decide your fate, you will share the cell with this beast. Brooklynne's eyes widened in shock. "You wouldn't dare!" she stammered. "You know full well what he will do to me in here. You people are sick and disgusting! I will scream. I refuse to be treated this way. You cannot leave me with him. You cannot." Brooklynne begged as she was thrown in beside Guy. She quickly found the farthest corner from him. "Don't you come near me. I will bite you," she hissed at him.

The Sheriff called a guard, "I want no one to come to this portion of cells. These two are to be left to their own destruction. Do not answer any calls, screams or yells of any kind." He turned and looked at them with a smirk, "I am half tempted to stay and watch the festivities. However, watching two traitors roll around in filth only serves to offend my sensibilities" The Sheriff laughed as he began up the steps. "You can't do this! I am the daughter of the late Lord Colton! It is inhuman! You know very well what will happen to me in here! You are despicable!," Brooklynne shouted at their retreating steps. _She is convincing. _Guy thought.

Brooklynne watched the stairwell long after their steps were gone. She slowly turned and faced Guy. She flushed when she thought of his words earlier. "Do you really recall seeing me on your bed that night?" She licked her lips. Now that there was nothing in between them, she was suddenly shy.

Guy however was not. "Every night the thought of you on my bed tormented me." She blushed. "I should be outraged."

"Should you now…" he was circling her like a cat stalking its prey. "And why is that?" he whispered in her ear from behind. Brooklynne couldn't think straight. Couldn't remember what she was saying. The closeness of him was overpowering and still he had yet to touch her. She was aroused in every sense of the word. Yet fearful of letting go. Guy circled back around.

He let his gaze fall down the length of her body. "I truly am a wicked man Brooke, for I have been undressing you in my mind for months now. I left to try to get away from my emotions. I don't deserve you. But you followed me in my mind anyway." Guy knew the power of words to arouse. So he told her what he saw and what he wanted to do.

He stepped closer till their bodies were not quite touching. He could hear her shallow breathing. "You have no idea how your breasts have tormented me," he breathed, his black hair falling into his eyes, "That night I could just barely see the shadow of your nipples and my manhood was hard. You think I am a good man but it took everything in me that night to not touch you," he whispered in a throaty voice.

Her breath became ragged and she just wanted to touch him. Places in her body were burning that she had no idea could. "Please…" she begged. Though she wasn't sure what she was begging for.

He smirked. _She is begging and I still haven't touched her._ He finally touched her, with one finger, he slide it behind her ear, slowly, he dragged it down her arm, down her side and then reached around till he grabbed her rear and pulled her in to a mind searing kiss. He pressed her into the stone wall. There was nothing gentle about this kiss. His tongue was demanding and insistent and she was overwhelmed by the rush of sensations through her body.

Brooklynne felt as though her body and soul were on fire. Her own hands were not idle, she had daydreamed about what it would be like to run her hands through his hair. With every touch of his hands she felt something building up inside. What she didn't know.

Guy's body was solid and hot. Brooklynne felt something hard press into her stomach. Growing up with only Marion, her knowledge of the male anatomy of that area was a bit vague. Guy moved from her mouth to trail his hot kisses down her neck.

He began to fumble to find the ties to her dress. In the poor lighting he was having a hard time. After some frustrated tugging he stepped back to give it more focused attention_. 'This went smoother in my minds eye…' _he thought as he studied the maze of knots and buttons_. _

Brooklynne laughed and pushed his hands away to undo the strings herself. She slipped the dress down her body. Guy's eyes glazed over with lust as he watched the dress slip down her curves and puddle on the floor. She was left standing in her thin shift. She stepped up to him and pulled at his own shirt. Brooklynne slid her hands under his shirt and lifted it over his head. She let out a deep breath as she let her hands explore his hard and sculpted chest.

Guy, however, was done letting her explore. He wanted to get back to tasting her skin with his mouth. He was done with clothing… it only served to frustrate him. He pulled her shift over her head leaving her naked before him. She was every bit and more sexy and beautiful than he had imagined. He cupped a breast. He smirked, he was good. It was a generous handful. Her nipple was perk and she gasped when he rolled it between his finger and thumb. She grabbed his arms for support.

Guy abruptly pulled back causing Brooklynne to stumble for lack of support. He began trying to pile the scatterings of straw into a sort of mat. Even then there wasn't much, he grabbed her dress from the floor and spread it out over the hay. He scooped her up in his arms and gently lay her on her dress.

Guy was worried. It had been so long since he had been with a woman… he knew he wouldn't last long. He wished for her sake that he could. He would try to be gentle but again, didn't know if he could. "I am sorry its rough," he apologized before running his finger down the side of her face, down her neck and circling her nipple. "But I will try to make it better…" he promised with a smirk on his lips. Brooklynne closed her eyes as a shudder coursed through her body.

These were all new sensations for her. Her body was responding to his touch in ways she didn't know possible. "I see your beautiful body Brooklynne. I see your swollen lips, your aroused nipples and flushed body and know that it was my doing. I want to make you mine." Guy whispered these things in her ear as he slowly lowered himself next to her.

"Guy, I don't know much of what is supposed to happen." Brooklynne could feel her face set afire. "But I know I want to make you happy." She pulled him down and kissed him long and hard. "No fears, My Lady, I will teach you what you need to know and will thoroughly enjoy it.

He grabbed a nipple between his lips and gave it a suck. She didn't expect the strong reaction that act would cause her body. Immediate pleasure. She moaned loudly. Her breath immediately grew shallow and her body arched. She seemed to have no control over her body anymore. She was completely at Guy's mercy.

Though she was determined to change that. She didn't know what she was doing,_ I wonder what he would do if I touch him here… _Guy gasped as her hand snaked between them and grabbed him gently through his pants. She pulled back like she'd been stung. "No, don't stop. I like it. Please." He began to untie the strings of his britches. Brooklynne stopped him. "Let me." He stopped as she took over.

She pulled his black leather pants down over his braes and helped him as he stepped out. Next came the last remaining article of clothing that stood between them, leaving him in the same state of nakedness she was in. Brooklynne looked at him curiously and some what apprehensively. "So this is what all the fuss is about…" She put her hand around his manhood and was surprised at the intense moan Guy let out. She quickly let go. "No! No. Don't stop." She slowly slide her fingers down his length causing Guy to close his eyes and suck in his breath.

He couldn't take this. "Sorry Brooklynne. As much as I would love to see where this could go, I did have an alternate ending in mind. I can't hold on much longer." He laid her back down and put his arms on either side of her head. He placed his manhood at her entrance and slowly began pushing a bit at a time. When he felt her maidenhead holding him back, he looked up at her. "Do you trust me?" Brooklynne nodded. "This will hurt you and I am sorry. But I pray it will only be for a short time." As he broke through her maidenhead, he crushed his lips against hers to absorb her cry.

It took Brooklynne a moment to adjust to his length buried within her. The pain was intense but was quickly subsiding. Guy couldn't form a formal thought just then to save his life. Then he began to move inside her and the feeling was amazing. Brooklynne naturally fell into his rhythm, she may have never done this before, but she learned fast.

Guy grabbed her derriere and was bringing her hips to meet his with each thrust. She could feel it building up inside her and before she knew what was happening her body reacted and pleasure shot through her body. Guy was only seconds behind not being able to hold back any longer. The feeling of her tight, hot body contracting around him was too much. He gently lay himself beside her in attempts to catch his breath. He rolled her into his arms and they lay there for a time. Both thinking of what had transpired. Guy_: If I only have two days to live, I want nothing else than this woman by my side_. Brooklynne: _We have __got__ to do that again_.

Guy was brought out of his thoughts when Brooklynne shivered in his arms. It was chilly and now that the heat of their passion had subsided, it was cold. "You are shivering. You better put your dress back on before you truly do become ill." Guy helped her up and into her clothes before shrugging back into his. What he wouldn't do for a bath.

Once they were clothed Guy grabbed her hand and pulled her back into his arms. "Now that I have had a taste of you, I want nothing but you till I die." He whispered in her ear. Brooklynne smiled. "Guy, we have to think of a way to get out of here. I would rather die than see you hang.. and well I would rather die than marry some pawn of the sheriffs. So unless we get out of here… well I would rather die."

"Brooklynne… I just do not see how we can get out. Trust me when I say that unless you have keys, you are stuck." Guy sat down in the dark corner and pulled her into his lap. "We best just enjoy this time we have together. You, my love, are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. If I lived, I would build you a grand house and we would make love every night by the fire, and have a small army of boys."

Brooklynne smacked him on the shoulder, "and what makes you think I am giving you all boys? Is there something wrong with us girls? If I recall correctly we are beautiful creatures. And what makes you so sure we will make love everyni-"

Brooklynne was interrupted by rushed footsteps outside their cell.


	6. Outlaws

*I do not own any of the Robin Hood BBC characters.*

**Chapter 6**

"Robin!"

Robin Hood stopped in his steps when he heard his name from the cell at the far end. He retraced his steps. "Brooklynne! Why the devil are you in here?" He demanded as he leaned against the barred wall with both hands.

"I could ask you the same question?" Brooklynne said as she came to the bars. Guy stayed in the shadows. "They have captured Allan again and we are here to get him out. And you?"

"Robin there is no time for that. You must get us out of here. We must hurry!" Robin sighed, "I am always rescuing someone. Doesn't seem to matter to anyone else that I might have plans of my own, that I might enjoy going fishing or something… but noo… you all have to go get thrown in prison." Robin muttered.

"Will! Come get this door open." It took Will only seconds to have the door jiggled open. "Come on Brooke we don't have much time." Directed Robin using her childhood nickname.

"Not without Guy, Robin." Guy stepped out of the dark corner. "Gisbourne! What the devil Brooke? What do you mean _'not without Guy_?' He is the enemy! I will not save Marion's murderer from death. I will not. How can you even ask? Now come on, our time is running short."

Robin was angry. How dare she even ask him such a thing!

"Hood, don't think I take pleasure in being rescued by you," snarled Guy, their old rivalry coming to the surface again.

Kate came running up to the group. "What is taking you so long? We are all going to get caught!" It was then she took in the scene before her. "What is going on here?"

Brooklynne ignored her and looked back at Robin, "look Robin, I do not leave without Guy. Let's deal with the differences outside. And Guy, please! You are not helping things. Now Move!" Brooklynne said determination in her voice.

Kate grabbed Robin's arm. "It has to be a trap Robin! Do not, I beg you." Guy spoke up in his defense, "It is not a trap. I am set to die two days from now. I am willing to join your side and fight against the Sheriff and Isabella. The Sheriff and Isabella have no reason to believe you would rescue me, this is not some sort of plot to lead me to your camp. I give you my word that I will not betray you." Kate turned on him with a snarl, "What do I care about your word… you take innocent lives, this is the only place you deserve to be."

Djaq urged them to move for fear that they would be caught."Djaq is right, we do not have time. Please let us discuss this on the outside. Robin you will not convince me to leave without him. So if you will not take him with us, then I will not come with you. I am just like Marion, stubborn and willing to fight for what I want."

Kate stepped in front of Robin, "leave her then! What is she to you anyway? You have no obligation to her! Is she worth letting that evil man out?" Robin studied the ceiling for a brief moment before looking at the two prisoners. He did feel obligated. Brooke was like a sister. They grew up together, the three of them were inseparable.

"Robin, we must leave now!" Much warned. Robin decided, "Alright he comes. But I am in command. You, young lady, have a lot of explaining to do once we are out. I am not happy with this. Now come, both of you."

They fled through the indoor latrines down into the human waste below. Brooklynne gagged at the smell as she landed into the muck. Thankfully they smelled so bad that no one wished to stop and question them.

After a hard ride they were safely hidden within the depths of Sherwood. The moment the horses came to a stop Robin, Kate and Guy were on the ground shouting at each other.

Robin turned to Brooklynne, "How could you befriend my enemy. Not just my enemy, but yours too! The murderer of Marion! What were you thinking? He is a man without conscience Brooklynne!"

"Robin how could you do this? It goes against everything we stand for! He is now able to hurt more people!" Demanded Kate.

"There is more to every situation than you realize! You have no idea what my life has been like. You have no right to judge me!" yelled Guy back at Robin. "At least I am not an outlaw!"

"Well you are now Gisbourne, how does it feel?" Robin threw back at him. Kate stomped off on her own.

"Enough!" Brooklynne shouted between the two men, "Your mothers would be ashamed of you! I will not discuss this in my present state. I am sore, and I smell much worse than a pile of manure. And I refuse to argue with or continue to listen to either of you while you smell as foul as a mule's ass. We will all wash and then talk." Brooklynne commanded in a voice that said she would not tolerate arguments.

Robin threw his hands in the air with exasperation. "I am sorry Brooklynne. Forgive our poor manners. We shall wash first and _then_ beat each other's brains out," said Guy with a short bow in her direction. "It is _Lady_ Brooklynne to you…" ground out Robin in Guy's direction.

Djaq showed Brooklynne down the steep slope to the flowing water below. The river was the closest water source to wash. It was warm outside and the cool water was refreshing. Brooklynne cupped the water with her hands and let it run down her face, washing all the grime of the past 24 hours from her tired body. She hadn't slept much since the previous night when she was caught by the sheriffs men taking food to the villagers. The sun was beginning to set on this very beautiful day and Brooklynne was ready to sleep. Though she knew it would be a while yet before that would be her luck.

Djaq had been quiet until now, leaving Brooklynne to her thoughts as she studied her. "My Lady," she began. "Please, call me Brooklynne or Brooke. Out here titles don't matter." Djaq smiled at her. "Ok, Brooklynne, this may be out of place for me to say, but as women we are able to pick up on things that men often miss. Correct me if I am wrong, but do you have feelings for Sir Guy?"

Brooklynne sighed, "I don't hide it well do I? Yes I do. I know it doesn't make sense. I know what he is and I know what he is capable of and yet I know that there is so much potential for him to be a good man. I think if he were given the chance and encouragement, he would make a strong just man. I have long watched him struggle with the Sheriffs orders of needless suffering. The Sheriff has a hold over Guy that demands loyalty from him. The Sheriff adopted Guy when he was a young boy. He didn't have much of a chance to be a good person…"

Brooklynne ducked underwater and came up. She wished she didn't have to leave the glorious feel of the water. But she knew she must or those men will have killed each other in her absence.

Djaq handed her a cloth to dry off her body. "If it means anything, I am happy for you. It is hard to find love in these times. I believe that love is a strong force that can turn even the hardest person. You are such a person that would love fiercely and fight passionately for what you want. I think you are perfect for Sir Guy and I will do what I can."

Djaq handed her a dress that belonged to Kate. "Here is a dress of Kate's. You can wear it until your dress dries. It may be a little long for you."

"Are you sure Kate is okay with this, I don't know that she likes me much right now. I hope to change that. I am hoping to change everyone's opinion of Guy over time."


	7. Sherwood

*I do not own any of the Robin Hood BBC characters.*

**Chapter 7**

Guy splashed water at his face and scrubbed down his arms. Robin stood a few yards away doing the same. He heard laughing and knew that Brooklynne wasn't far. He sighed deeply. He wished he could just scoop her up, carry her off and never have to show his face to anyone again. He felt like he could live with her in hiding forever and never miss anything else ever again. Just the small taste of her love left him certain that that was all that mattered in his cold world. He would fight hard to keep her.

He took a few steps toward the center of the river which gave him just the angle he needed to see around the bend to where Brooklynne was bathing. He watched as she surfaced, water running down her body. Despite the cold water, he began to grow hard. He envied the water droplets that ran to the tip of her hardened nipple before traveling the length of her torso and gliding the rest of the way down her legs. He watched her climb out and dry off. She was laughing with the other woman outlaw, he couldn't recall her name. Seeing her laugh was a treat. He couldn't think that she laughed much living in the castle.

"Quit lagging and hurry up," grouched Robin as he toweled off and pulled on an extra set of pants.

"What am I supposed to wear? Because I am certainly not putting those clothes back on," said Guy looking expectantly at Robin.

"Guy of Gisbourne reduced to wearing his sworn enemies clothing. Hmm, I should think that would be pretty humiliating for you."

Guy rolled his eyes at Robin's taunting. "Hood, I could hardly fit into _your_ clothes. I am a good half a foot taller." Guy smirked. "You are generous with your height Gisbourne. You can't be more than 2 or 3 inches taller at most."

"Hood, truly, enough. This grows old. Just some breeches would do." Robin grunted and told Guy to wait while he called Much to go fetch some britches.

Soon enough they all met back together looking and smelling somewhat better. The dress that Brooklynne wore was indeed slightly too long, however it seemed that Brooklynne was somewhat bustier than Kate for the dress was pretty tight across the chest and she felt as though she were spilling out. This wasn't lost on Guy. She was making it harder for him to keep from throwing her over his shoulder and carry her off far into the woods caveman style and having his fill of her desirable body. He wanted to dip his tongue in the silky valley between her breasts. He was shaken from his lustful thoughts when he saw Robin pull Brooklynne aside from the others; he watched them speak gesturing vigorously.

"I refuse absolutely! I will not take Gisbourne back to the hideout. I don't care who is asking. Why do you care so much! Are you in league with the Sheriff? Is this a trap? You know better than this Brooke! After all we have gone through. After all we have suffered at their hands. How can you possibly forget what happened to Marion? She was as a sister to you… does her memory mean nothing to you?"

Brooklynne crossed her arms stubbornly. "You don't know Guy like I do. He has good in him. I know he does. I have seen it. If he can get around killing someone he does. He doesn't want to do what he does. He has been in the Sheriffs presence too long and under his influence."

"It doesn't matter Brooke! He has still committed the crimes that he has. Nothing you say will change that!" "I won't listen to this!" hissed Brooklynne before stomping away.

"What are you afraid of Brooklynne? That I speak truth?" He called after her. Brooklynne whirled back in his direction. She put her balled hands on her hips. She reminded Robin of Marion in that moment.

"Robin of Locksley are you without fault?" She spoke, voice raised. All conversations hushed as everyone turned their attention to Robin and Brooklynne. Brooklynne swept her hand toward all of them. "Are any of you without fault? Haven't we all done things that we wish undone? I know I have."

"Oh come on Brooke, what can you have possibly done that is truly bad? Nothing to what Gisborne has done." Robin countered.

"Does it matter? Wrong is still wrong. What of you Robin?" She said pushing her finger into his chest. "Nothing you wish undone? What if it had been you that had the misfortune to lose your parents and end up being adopted by the Sheriff? How do we know you wouldn't have ended up being the same way? Now I know your father died as well. But you had the good fortune to be surrounded by people who loved you and cared for you. Now I know Guy is not totally absolved from his crimes. He did make a choice to follow through. But now he is making another choice. To turn back from those things. Who are we to say he cannot? I am not asking you to welcome him with open arms just now. I am asking you to accept that he is capable of doing good. I am asking you to give him a chance."

Allen looked around. "For what its worth… you all took me back after the things I did. You gave me a second chance. I think we should do the same for Gisborne. Anyhow, maybe a bit of female loving is what he needs. Might do him some good. So, yeah. That's how I see things."

Robin looked around. "I am tired and worn. It is dark. I will not make this decision tonight. I need to do some thinking. Tie him to a tree and we will see what tomorrow brings." "If you think I am going to just let you tie me up than you have another thing coming," warned Guy as he began to back away. "Brooklynne and I will go elsewhere. I don't need you or your protect-", Guy fell as Little John stood behind him with a stick in his hand. "Robin, this isn't necessary! We weren't going anywhere…" Robin didn't listen as he scooped Brooke up and over his shoulder. "Robin Westley! Put me down this instant." "Shut up Brooke, I don't want to have to knock you out either, but I am tired of hearing how wonderful Guy is. Just shut up. He will be here in the morning." "Fine, Robin. I will stop talking. Just put me down. I can walk." Robin dropped her to the ground and continued to walk. Brooklynne shook herself out and glanced back to where John and Much were tying an unconscious Guy to the tree.

With a sigh she quickened her pace to catch up with Robin. She didn't like leaving Guy behind. She knew they weren't too far from camp. Still didn't feel good. She'd been to their camp many times over the past three years. Mostly with Marion, but sometimes on her own for whatever reason, even so, it had been almost a year since the last time she'd been there. She sat down at the fire beside Robin. As though Robin had been reading her thoughts, he commented, "been a while since you graced our humble abode with your presence. I was beginning to fear the Sheriff had an additional member to his cause." She huffed alittle. "Robin you know better." "Do I?" He asked gently as he watched the fire. "Yesterday I would have agreed with you. Today I am not so sure." "Robin, please. I haven't changed. Who I am is the same. I still care about the people. I still love my country and King. It just so happens I have a new love to add to that list." Robin shook his head with grunt. "He must have had to use some real charm to woo you." She had the grace to look embarrassed before setting the record straight, "actually I sort of chased him. He didn't have much trust in women with the two women in his life betraying him." Silence fell as they watched the fire. Robin studied her. He had forgetten just how much she was like Marion. _Why didn't I think of her more after Marion. I was so lost in my own grief that I forgot about her. Truly, she is like a part of Marion. I should have pursued her. _"Why didn't you come here after Marion died? There really wasn't anything for you at the castle. Why didn't you and I come together?" Robin said as her turned to look her full in the face. Brooklynne laughed. Robin looked properly offended. "What? Truly! Is that so crazy?" "Robin! You and Marion have been sweethearts since we were young teens… If you and I were lovers… you would only see me as an extension of Marion. Not for myself. Besides, you are like a brother, that would have been too weird. No. It would not have worked. Plus you know how I feel about your methods of business." "Brooke, yet here you are ready to join us? I am not changing how I function because you are here. Though to be honest we could use the extra hands." She nodded. "At least you were never as crazy as Marion with her Night Watchman act." "Hey! She did a lot of good as the Night Watchman. She needed a good outlet in which to help. Needlework is boring anyhow." He laughed. He couldn't picture either of them sewing.


	8. Evening Activities

**Chapter 8**

Slowly the camp bedded down for the night. She was given a roll and a place near the fire. She finally noticed Kate come into camp. She could hear angry whispers as they obviously still didn't agree. Kate kept looking over at her with obvious dislike. Then Robin put his arm around her and pulled her into a hug. Brooklynne's eyes grew wide. This she was not prepared for. His embrace obviously had the effect he was hoping for because Kate relaxed and pulled him in for a kiss. Brooklynne rolled away from the scene. _Well I guess he is finally moving on as well. Not sure how I feel about it being Kate that he is moving on with. Though most would say that I have made a surprising choice myself. _Brooklynne decided to give her a chance.

Brooke waited for the camp to be completely asleep before she crept from her place by the coals. She hoped she would make it away without anyone waking up. Not till she was a good deal away was she able to breathe easier. The moon was bright and it was easy for her to make her way back to the tree that Guy was tied to. Quietly she came closer. His head was down, chin resting on his chest. He was so still that she wondered if he was still unconscious. She stared at him for a few minutes. She was surprised to find that seeing Guy in this scenario, gagged, blindfolded and tied to a tree… somewhat arousing. Upon further thought she guessed that it had something to do with the fact that he was completely at her mercy. A thought that made a shiver run down her spine. She stepped closer. Guy's head jerked up. She could see the fear in him. Helpless or no, she didn't want to scare him. "Shh its only me." She whispered as she reached out and touched his face. He jerked again. Brooklynne decided to take advantage of the situation. Guy sucked in his breath as he felt Brooklynne straddle his lap. He felt her breath on his face. _Why didn't she pull off the gag or the blindfold? _Suddenly he felt her hands at his belt buckle and immediately he realized her plan. He was rather shocked that she would have this idea even in her mind let alone carry it out. Regardless, he was very turned on.

Brooklynne kissed his forehead and trailed hot kisses down his face and neck. She managed to pull his pants aside enough to pull out the object of her desire. He groaned through his gag and threw his head back against the tree trunk. She took this opportunity to kiss the exposed neck… up to the sensitive spot under his ear. "I want to see your body fully aroused and know that I am the one that caused it. I am the one that drives you crazy." She whispered in his ear as sexy as she knew how. His body shuddered. He remembered saying something very similar earlier this same day. His manhood was hard and silky. She let her hands explore every inch of him. Guy writhed as much as he could in his current state of tied upness. She decided to give him one favor. In his ear she whispered, "I will untie one knot. Would you prefer to watch me ride you… or would you rather have the use of your mouth. Your choice." Guy almost lost control just at her offer. He quickly thought through the pros and cons of each option. Of course he wanted to watch. But just in case she didn't free him from the tree… This gag was biting into his lip. "So Gisborne, what is your choice. Blindfold?" He shook his head. He felt her hands at the back of his head and felt her hair fall around his face. He buried his face in her chest. _Hmm… felt so good. _She pulled the gag out of his mouth. She reached for the skin of water she had brought and lifted it to his lips. He drank eagerly. She pulled his face to hers and kissed him. Guy wasted no time in slipping his tongue into her mouth. It was the only thing he had any control over. He thrust his tongue in and out of her mouth. She pulled back.

"Miss me?" He asked and she watched his lips curl at one side. She didn't say anything. "I didn't think you could stay away too lo-" Brooklynne buried his length as far as she could inside herself. Guy threw his head back against the tree. "Brooklynne!" She began rocking. "You feel divine." She whispered. He groaned again. "How about we even the playing field slightly…" ground out Guy. "What did you have in mind?" "I want a tit between my lips," was his demand.

She sighed. She _was_ going to be leaving him tied up… It didn't take much in the borrowed dress to pull out her breast as she spilled out enough as it was. She brushed her nipple on the tip of his nose. He was quick to find her tit with his lips and Brooklynne let out a yelp as he gave her a nip with his teeth. She began to rock harder, she could give as good and she got. She pulled herself completely off of him before coming down all the way to the hilt. That was all it took for Guy to lose control. The sight of him, still tied to the tree and blindfolded, sweaty and totally driven mad by her was all she needed to join him.

Brooklynne tucked everything back into their proper places and moved to her knees in front of him. She reached behind him and pulled off his blindfold, she placed a hand on either side of his face, "Let me look into those eyes." She looked into his eyes for a moment. "I know as a man its not necessarily a desirable thing. But you have beautiful eyes. I love to look into them." She smiled and kissed him. Then settled in as best she could beside him. "I take it you are not going to untie me then." "Nope. I promised Robin. I keep my word. I did however, find a way to accomplish my goals without breaking my word." She said with a grin. "Yes but I could do so much more with my hands untied." He said suggestively. "hmm… as much as I'd like to find out your meaning. I am exhausted and plan to sleep. Feel lucky that I choose to stay by your side instead of the bed roll I left behind at a warm fire. Good Night" That said, she snuggled in and within minutes he felt her deep breathing. Oh he prayed that he would spend many more nights listening to her sleep.


	9. Marriage

**Chapter 9**

The next day…

"I ask you again Brooklynne, Are you sure?" Robin asked. Brooklynne looked at Robin and then at Guy and then at Djaq. Djaq gave her a small nod.

She took a deep breath and turned to Robin. "Marry us." Jaws dropped. Robin wasn't expecting that response. Guy wasn't sure he heard her correctly. "I want you to marry us. Right here, right now." Robin finally found his tongue. "I will not! I cannot believe you truly love this man. You cannot! He doesn't deserve it!"

"Robin of Locksley did you deserve Marion's love? No! You broke her heart! Yet she still loved you faithfully till the end. Love is not something that is handed out only to the worthy! If that were the case none of us would deserve love. No! True love is unconditional. Marry us."

Robin walked away. He stared at the sky with his hands folded on his head. Gisborne, if he could be trusted, would be better fighting for them than against them. Having him married to Brooklynne, while the thought turned his stomach, would at least secure his loyalty for he knew Brooklynne would never allow Gisborne to go back to his old ways.

Robin studied Brooklynne briefly. She fought for Gisborne passionately. She would be insufferable if he said no. He could just send her to her aunt. But he knew that if she were anything like Marion, she would find a way to get what she wanted. Gisborne, it seemed, is what she wanted.

He caught her eye. She raised an eyebrow at him. He sighed in resignation and signaled Guy over to where they stood. In a lowered voice he said, "I have conditions for you both. If I do this…you cannot live at camp until I feel I can trust you, Gisborne, if that day ever comes. You will be on a sort of probation, for at least a few months.

I am not happy about this, but you are right, we are united in our enemies. We could use another sword to our cause. I don't know if you shall ever be really a part of us, but I am doing this for you Brooklynne only.

There is a cave a thirty minutes walk from here. It is hidden, spacious and more importantly, it stays dry. You may make your camp there until I decide you may move into our camp. We will bring supplies for you.

Gisborne, I am the absolute leader, if you can't follow my command than you are not apart of us… if you accept my terms then I shall marry you now." He looked from one to the other. "I will give you time to talk privately. But don't take long for it is getting dark quickly and the Sheriff will surely send men out at dawn to look for you two." Robin turned and walked away leaving them alone.

Shy once again Brooklynne looked up at him. "Guy I am sorry… I speak before thinking things through… I know we have teased about a life together… the army of boys… you don't-"

Guy put a finger on her lips to silence her. "Lets see… I am being made to make a decision between a life by myself and a life with a beautiful opinionated woman who speaks before thinking, whose body makes me think very dirty things, a stubborn little thing who is so very strong and yet fast on her feet, and better yet… believes in me when no one else does, … yes this is a very hard choice. I might need a few days to think about it." He grinned when she poked him in the ribs. He could get used to this. "It was _never_ a joke." He whispered in her ear. "The house… the army of boys… or the nightly lovemaking." She could hear the vow in his words.

Guy looked around at the others standing a few yards away and grew serious. "I am not very popular. No one will take kindly to this news I think." She brought her hand to his cheek, "If I cared anything about that then I never would have championed your cause. Besides, we have one ally at least… Djaq. She is friendly toward us and Allen it would seem."

Guy brought his arms around her waist and lifted her up to kiss her lips. He felt her tongue gently push against his lips. He met hers with his own tongue for a brief moment before he pulled back.

"Let's do this quickly so that we can pick up where we left off." She said cheekily before pinching his derriere. He let a small growl escape as he grabbed her hand and strode toward the group. "Hood, we will be wed." Robin nodded in response.

Robin was straight to the point. The ceremony was simple and short. Within minutes they were husband and wife. Brooklynne couldn't help the silly grin on her face. Guy picked her up and twirled her in his arms. Allen couldn't believe the transformation that had come over Gisborne. He almost didn't recognize him. He didn't think he'd ever seen Guy smile outside of an evil smirk. Personally, he was glad for the man and he genuinely liked Brooklynne. She was an all right gal.

Djaq brought some furs from their camp for bedding, while the others brought a few other supplies they would need. Robin led them to the cave he had told them about. It sat along the river bank and like Robin promised, it was dry.


	10. Nightwatchman

**Chapter 10**

Days settled into a routine. Guy found that he could contribute by hunting bigger game than rabbits for food. He had never spent much time hunting, and now he found he enjoyed it and he was fairly decent at it. Twice now he had brought in large deer. The small camp of outlaws were eager and excited for good meat and Guy liked how it felt to be appreciated. He also saw pride in Brooklynne's eyes and that meant everything in the world to him.

Brooklynne relished married life and thoroughly loved making their little cave into a home. She had no complaints about their arrangements. Well maybe except the fact that she only had the one dress she came in. She thought about the trunk of her clothes still sitting in her room at the castle. What she wouldn't do to get those back. _Well what wouldn't I do? _Immediately a plan was spinning in her mind like a spider spins its web. Guy was out hunting and probably would be for a while. No one at the camp would miss her. She didn't waste any time, she'd work out the details on the ride to the castle. She saddled up Guy's horse and left without being detected. Just inside the tree line she left the Maximus tethered to a tree and walked in. Her dress that she had being wearing for days was tattered and faded from scrubbing it on river rocks. She took a rag and began to tuck and tie away her hair. She didn't need much help looking dirty though she smeared some extra dirt on her face just in case. There, she was sure that she looked every bit the part of a servant. She had no trouble entering the castle gates and no one even looked twice at her as she made her way to a side door. When asked what her business was in the castle, she made a big deal about being called in to give a couple of the rooms extra cleaning. The guard of course had no intimate knowledge of the inner workings of the castle staff, let her through without question. She quickly made her way to her own chambers thankfully without anyone seeing her. Since both she and Marion were no longer at the castle, there was really no traffic in that wing of the castle at all. Her room looked to be untouched. She quickly took a blanket and began rolling up dresses, undergarments and brushes and placed them on the blanket. She went quietly to the wall beside her bed and wiggled loose the stone the hid her jewels and what little money she had saved for herself. Finally she gathered the nightwatchmens garments and mask along with Marion's daggers that doubled as a hair pins. She hid the important things at the bottom of her sack and made it look as though she was taking out laundry to be washed and then she left with one look behind at a life she would never return to… thankfully. Because the rest of her plan went off without a hitch Brooklynne decided to take one more large risk. Her horse Darius was stabled at the castle. The head groom Digory, had been there since she was a child on her summer visits. He was getting very old and somewhat blind, though he still loved his horses. She was hoping that since she had been coming in for so many years to have her horse saddled, that if she came in today like it was any other day, he wouldn't even remember the fact that she was an escaped outlaw now. It was worth a shot. She poked her head into the stables to see who was around. She didn't see anyone. She found Darius at the end of the row of stalls. He was a big bay with black and tan colorings. She loved him. He perked up his ears when he heard her soft whispered greeting. "Why Lady Brooklynne. Its been a while since you've taken old Darius here out for a gallop." She turned around to find Digory had been bent over cleaning the hooves of the horse next to Darius. "Digory! How are you? Well I hope? You are right, it has been way too long since Darius and I have had a good run. I thought I'd take him out today." "Well lets get him saddled up then." As she prepared to mount him she felt Digory's hand on her shoulder. "You take care of yourself now child. Take care of yourself." He gave her a knowing look and she squeezed his hand and gave him a peck on the cheek. "I will, thank you Digory." And with that she was gone. No one stopped or questioned her and her plan was a success. She gathered Guy's horse Maximus at the edge of the trees and made her way back to camp.

Brooklynne couldn't help but be pleased with herself. She made her way back to the cave to find Guy sitting by the entrance to the cave. She smiled when she saw him. He had retired his black leather skin for good and wore simple white linen shirt and brown leather britches. She liked this look on him. Now he was sitting and skinning his most recent kill. She had refused to let him do the smelly, messy business in the cave. He looked up at her as she came up. "What have you been up to, lovely wife of mine?" She tried to think of an approach to his question that wouldn't result in him being upset with her… but she just couldn't think of one. "Nothing much really. I just ran back to my room to get some of my clothes, I was getting tired of only having one dress. Oh and I decided to give Darius a ride. Its been a while and I thought he would enjoy being out here with us," she casually answered, throwing him a smile before going inside the cave.

His jaw dropped. He wasn't sure he heard her correctly. "You did what?" He demanded following her inside. "I told you I ran back to my room to get a few things I was unable to get the first time we left." "Do you think I am stupid? That I don't fully know every risk that you took in doing that? What were you thinking?" Oh yes he was upset. He was very upset. "Look Guy, I love you, you know that. But I am fully capable of taking care of myself! I am not some helpless damsel that needs rescuing. If you will recall, I took care of myself just fine living in that castle for so long. I did what I pleased. I do not need to be babysat!" She firmly told him. She turned and pulled out one of her favorite gowns and began to put it on. He caught her by both shoulders, "Brooklynne, you were not an outlaw while living in the castle! Now you are being hunted! Now if you are caught you will hang immediately. It was a careless foolish thing to do." He turned away from her. He wasn't ready for the emotions that washed over him when he thought of loosing her.

She quickly finished putting on the gown and walked around to face him. "I'm sorry Guy. But I'm not going to sit around and do nothing all day. I plan to do my share of fighting with you and Robin. I will not be coddled." "I will not allow it!" He shouted at her. She drew herself up as tall as she could. "Look Guy of Gisborne, I fight well. In fact I fight better than many men I know. Why half the Sheriffs guards would be humiliated if they knew that the Night Watchman was a woman." She didn't realize that her secret was out until she heard Guy suck in his breathe. Then she realized what she had said. She had been upset and defensive and it had slipped out. She clamped her eyes shut as she exhaled a deep breath, as if preparing for the outbreak she knew was coming.

"I don't believe it. You wouldn't do this to me." He grabbed her sack of things and began digging through it. He froze when he found it… the Night Watchman's mask. In a fit of rage he tipped over the table he had been working to build over the past few nights. The wood pieces fell apart and rolled away. Brooklynne tried to explain her reasons. That she was doing this before she fell in love with him. To honor her cousin. But he would not stop to listen. The hurt and rage was overwhelming every other thought or feeling. She was just like Marion. Only using him for her own purposes. All his insecurities came back stronger than before. He couldn't focus on anything. "Why can't you just let me take care of you Marion…" he half spoke half whispered to the fire as he slumped down in front of it.

Brooklynne jerked like he had slapped her. He had called her Marion. Her gasp made him realized his error. "You called me Marion." "I meant to say Brooklynne." "No you said Marion. You were thinking of Marion." "Well I've sure had this conversation before! With your cousin! Couldn't you have learned from her?" " You have _never_ stopped loving her!" She hurled at him before stomping out of the cave. "There is no way I am letting you turn this back on me! If you hadn't lied to me this never would have happened!" He yelled at the empty entrance. He could hear her gallop off.


	11. Running

**Chapter 11 **

Guy wasn't ready to let go of his hurt and anger. He knew she had gone to the camp so he was unconcerned for her safety. She needed to come to him. He was not going to go crawling back begging for her forgiveness. By nightfall he knew she'd be back. He threw the offensive garments into the fire and took pleasure in watching them burn.

Brooklynne however, did not go to the camp. Instead she took a very different direction. She guided Darius through the woods in the direction of York. Nunnington Hall was her uncle's seat before he was killed in a riding accident almost 10 years prior. Her Aunt Lillian lived there now and ran the Manor house by herself. They had been childless and Aunt Lily refused to remarry. This made Aunt Lily her own living relative. Brooklynne felt the need to get away for a while. She had been in the oppressiveness of Nottingham for more years than she cared to think about. It was time she paid her Aunt a visit.

As she rode her mind kept wandering to Guy back at the cave. Each time this happened she shook herself. She refused to dwell on him. Instead she tried to bring to mind the road that she had not traveled for many years to Nunnington Hall. It was a long road and she had to be careful to avoid soldiers or anyone who might have knowledge of her outlawedness. The farther she rode from Nottingham the safer she felt and breathing came easier. As night fell she brought Darius a short way into the forest until she found small hollow to bed down in. She was hungry but decided against a fire. She would find food in the morning. By this point she was used to the forest sounds and sleep came easily to her.

Guy on the other hand was not sleeping. _Where is that stubborn woman? Surely she sees that she is in the wrong. Well I am not going after her. We'll see who crawls first. It will not be me. _He spent the rest of the night tossing on their bedding of fur pelts. _I'm sure she will be here first thing in the morning to try to persuade me to take her back. _

Brooklynne woke as the sun began to rise over the horizon. The air had a chill in it as the summer days were giving way to autumn. She pulled her cloak closer as she untied Darius from the tree and mounted. At the first town she came to, Brooklynne bought a fresh loaf of bread from the market and some apples for Darius. It felt good quench the ache in her belly and the day was looking brighter. She made good time on the road and no one questioned her. As darkness began to fall on her second day she decided to risk finding an inn for the night instead of the forest. Her body was weary from the long day of travels. The Happy Traveler Inn was the first one she came to and she was too tired to care how run down it appeared.


	12. Honey

**Chapter 12**

He sat there brooding over his pint of now warm ale. He was in a foul mood and Prince John's most recent demands made it even fouler. As the Master of Arms his position deserved some level of respect. Charles had worked hard to be in the position that he was. He held a lot of power in his hands for one so young. He used that power as he wished. He took delight in the groveling and begging of peasants as he took whatever he wished. He had no regrets… well that's what he tried to tell himself. If he were truly honest with himself, he would have to admit that he did indeed hate himself. Maybe that is partly what drove him to the things that he did. That he might actually want people to hate him as much as he hated himself. These are the thoughts that swam around Charles head as he drank.

The three men that he had assigned to travel with him were sitting a table away laughing as they were probably comparing who bedded the prettier woman. He didn't care. Most women he bedded were usually by force. Those women, who were not forced, were paid for and therefore disgusted him. It wasn't that there were no women who found him desirable. He smirked. He knew he was handsome, and now that he held power, he was one of the best matches for any respectable family. Now Charles found himself having to deal with busy mamas throwing their daughters at his feet. Not something he enjoyed any more than the man to man chats that he had to endure with the wheeling and dealing papas. He would choose a wife wealthy and well connected, and he was in no hurry to make any decisions now. Until then, however, he would take what he wanted, when he wanted it.

He found his eyes continually straying back to the lone woman at a table across the room from them. She was very comely. Her gown was finely made, and fit her sweet young body in every way. Involuntarily it seemed his eyes made their way back again. This time however, he caught her eye. She quickly lowered her gaze to her plate and seemed to scarf what food was still remaining. Maybe he did need to bed a woman to take his mind off of his troubling mission for Prince John. He continued to watch her. Accosting a noblewoman could get him into a lot of trouble. But then, where are her escorts? Her companions? He quickly scoured the room for some sign of protection, but found none. The young woman was alone. The blood pulsed through his veins somewhat faster. Like a wolf marking his prey. By traveling alone she was practically begging for this.

Brooklynne quickly and quietly got up and made her way across the room. She did her best to avoid coming close to the table of three soldiers, but there was no way to get to the stairwell without passing the lone soldier. From her view at her table she could tell that he was a man of authority and the look of lust in his eye made her blood chill. By no means did she want to mess with him. Just when she thought she was safely past him, she felt a hand around her waist and a sharp point in her back. "Keep moving sweetheart. Quietly and I won't put this knife in your back… just yet," he breathed in her ear from behind. She would have imagined him to smell sweaty and repelling but she was surprised when the scent of spices found her nose. She had no choice but to continue up the stairs. The ale was flowing so freely that there was no one in the public area that would even notice they were both gone.

At the top of the stairs he directed her to take them to her room. Her eyes watered as she led him to her room and a single tear made its way down her cheek. She was the night watchman… she had to think of something. The knife pressed to her back stopped her from fighting and thoughts of Guy. If anything happened to her… she didn't want to think of what that would do to him. The only form of weapon that she actually had on her was Marion's hairpin daggers in her hair. She would use them at the first opportunity. "You travel light m'lady." Charles observed as he glanced around the tiny quarters. The bed was small, but would do. "I do not care about possessions as some women do." She stated with a flip of her head. "Well then you are unlike most noblewomen and worth the effort and danger it will put me in to bed you." Charles said softly as he nuzzled the back of her neck. She smelled like rosewood. He pulled off his belt and used it to tie her hands behind her back before he turned to slide the lock in place on the door.

"I am a married woman sir! When my husband finds out he will not rest until you are hanging from the gallows!" He couldn't help a smirk. He was one of Prince Johns more trusted and valuable men, he'd like to see someone try and have him hung. He moved behind Brooklynne again and began kissing her shoulder. "And what, sweet lady, are you doing traveling by yourself, without your husband, or guards or even a maidservant to accompany you? That right there tells me almost everything I need to know." Brooklynne wrenched herself away from him. He walked around to face her, bringing his face just inches from hers. Brooklynne saw his face first time as he turned to face her. He was not what she expected to find. His face, though young and handsome, was also dark and hard. His chin was chiseled and his dark hair hung into his face. He continued, "it tells me that you are either fighting with your husband and have run away. Or that either you or your husband are running from the law and have no servants." He pressed a kiss to her collar bone. "Am I close?"

Brooklynne put on her best act, but she was somewhat shaken that he was so accurate in his assessment of her situation. "You are nowhere close Sir. I love my husband. We are newly married." She side stepped him once more, "I…I took an unexpected trip and there were no servants to be spared. Thanks to Prince John… our guards were long ago commandeered by the local Sheriff. So you see… I have reason to be by myself and am fully capable of taking care of myself." She pulled herself up as if to show that she had no fear of him. "Are you now…? Fully capable… yes I see. You are in no danger now and you definitely have the situation fully in control." He mocked her as he backed her up against the wall. "I am anxious to see how _capable_ you are."

Charles chuckled as her eyes widened. "However, I am unconvinced of your story. What, pray tell, is your name lovely?" She looked away. He would have to _persuade_ her to gain that information. He only smiled and led her to sit on the bed. He turned to take off his helmet and chain mail. Brooklynne tested the belt that bound her hands to find that she was securely tied. Another tear slid down her face. She regretted leaving Guy, and yet after this, how could she ever face him again? The soldier slowly and methodically took off his mail and shirt. She took the first opportunity she saw and when his chain mail was over his face she used both feet and moved to kick him as hard as she could. "Yes! You are spirited!" Charles exclaimed as he deftly side stepped her misplaced kick. She didn't waste time before aiming another kick. She would not go down without a fight. Charles however, was prepared this time and caught her legs and yanking her off the bed. Brooklynne landed with a hard thud. "You forget my lady, that I am a warrior first. I am accustomed to fighting with accomplished men. Nothing you throw at me will catch me unawares." He hauled her up and set her back on the bed. "But I am so glad you try… it makes things more exciting." He grinned at her as he pulled off his boots.

There was a knock at the door. Charles quickly put a hand forcefully against his prisoners pretty mouth. Not that it would have mattered, he would do what he pleased no matter who knew. "What is it?" The innkeepers wife had come to check on the pretty lady and make sure she had no more needs for the night. Charles had a thought and spoke, "the Lady would like a loaf of bread and a jar of honey brought to her room." The woman quickly left to procure the items requested for the lady. Brooklynne's mind was running as she tried to guess what this man was up to. Again she attempted to pull her hands from the belt. The crude leather was biting into her wrists, to no avail, she wasn't even able to budge them. Her bum was also sore from her hard landing on the rough floor. "How fares your backside? You landed with quite a thump. I will show extra loving to that area." Charles promised. "How dare you treat a lady in this manner! My husband will not rest till you are found and hung." Nothing she said however made Charles in the least bit nervous. He was not the least bit scared of her or her 'husband' wherever he was. He was more than twice her size and strength. However, if he were this little filly's husband, he would not have let her out of his _bed_ let alone scampering across the country side.

A moment later the woman knocked on the door with a platter carrying the items he had requested. He opened the door just enough to allow her to pass them through to him, "The Lady will not need anything again this night," he informed her as he shut the door and slide the lock back into place.

He turned back to his prisoner with a smirk on his face. He came close and placed the platter on the little table next to the bed. He pushed Brooklynne onto her back and supported himself by his arms on either side of her head. "Now little lady, tonight can go two ways. You can choose to fight me, and I can promise you that I will be ruthless and you will hurt. Or you can cooperate, and I will make this an evening you will enjoy. The choice is up to you." He pressed a kiss against her forehead. "Now my sweet… what is your name?"

Brooklynne didn't know how to respond. Fight or surrender? She thought of Marion. What would she have done? Brooke knew what Marion would have done… she would have gone along just until he was fooled into thinking he had won, and then attack. But Brooklynne was unsure she could attack at all. She looked Charles in the eye and answered, "I am Lady Brooklynne Gisborne, daughter of the late Lord Colton, and who is my attacker?" She was smart, he had to give her that much. "I am the Master of Arms for Prince John, Charles of Pemberly. Yet for tonight my Lady, you will call me Charles and I will call you Brooklynne." He reached behind her and untied her wrists. With a firm hold, he retied her hands to the head post of the bed. Her heart sunk at his title. Her first assessment was right. He was powerful. She tried her hands again. To her relief, though her hands were securely tied… the wooden bed post that he had chosen, was loose. Brooklynne knew she needed to wait until absolutely the last minute before escaping. She also needed a weapon of sorts, she spied his sword in the corner. Good to note. She had four hair pin daggers in her hair. She would need to use them wisely.

Charles pulled off his under shirt and tossed it in the corner. Brooklynne tried not to be impressed at the ripples across his abdomen. He however, saw her blush before she could turn her face from his. Charles climbed onto the bed and straddled her waist. "Well Brooklynne lets have a look at you now. I see your hair is a lovely color, I want to look at the length." He pulled out her hair pins and set them on the table beside the bed. Brooklynne groaned inwardly, there went her closest weapons. Charles watched in delight as her hair tumbled down. It was long, full and curled at the ends. She blew it out of her face. He bent down and kissed her full on the mouth, leaving no room for her to pull back. His hand reached through her hair to the back of her neck and pulled her face even closer to his. His tongue was exploring her mouth. She was sweet tasting and it seemed that all the blood in his body pumped south. 

It was an instinctive response for Brooklynne to bite down on his tongue. Charles hollered in pain as he pulled his tongue from her mouth. She could see blood at two places on his tongue. His hand instantly connected with her cheek. He was breathing heavy as he sat atop her looking down. Charles took a deep breath and said, "Brooklynne, I will give you one more chance to cooperate. One more stunt like that and I will take what I want without any thought to the pain I cause you." Charlie could taste the blood in his mouth, but now he wanted her to taste it too. He pushed his tongue back in her mouth for another go around. She took a sharp breath in as she tasted the blood. He was harsh and unrelenting in his kiss, he pulled at the ribbons on the front of her gown. With her arms tied above her, he could not take her dress completely off without tearing it. He took out his knife and cut away the dress as well as her chemise.

He smiled at her as he placed the knife on the table with her hairpins. He was aroused as he took in the sight before him. Brooklynne was bound to the bed, her hair tumbled down her torso, her breasts full and her tits were waiting for him to tongue. He took his time as he laid himself out on her side to give him the best access to her breasts. He had all night to get to the rest of her body. He dragged his tongue across her nipple and listened with pleasure as she hissed at him. He drew circles with his finger around her other tit and watched as she shut her eyes tight and tried to ignore him. Charles however, would not be ignored. He sucked hard on the tit in his mouth. She gasped as her body reacted involuntarily. "You can't fight it Brooklynne, your body won't let you. You are attracted to me. You like it when I touch you. You want this…" he hissed in her ear as he rolled her nipple between his fingers. She moaned. He reached up and took a deep kiss from her already swollen lips.

Charlie leaned across and pulled the honey jar out. Brooklynne's eyes grew large and then narrowed in suspicion. "Just what do you plan to do with that?" "I plan, my lady, to enjoy your sweet tits to the fullest extent," he said as he began to drizzle the honey across her nipples. Her breath became short as the warm honey coated her sensitive skin. He propped himself up with one arm and took a nipple in his mouth and began to suckle the honey. Charles could feel her heart race and it made him gloat inside at his prowess. While she hated him for what he was doing to her, she hated him even more for what he was making her feel. She moaned like a tavern wench as he lazily suckled at her tit. Her body was betraying her as the most private part of her grew moist. She knew if she didn't stop him now… well… she just couldn't let him go any farther than this.

As Charles was fully occupied in honey and breast, she began to slowly work the wooden bed post that her hands were tied to. She moaned a few times to convince him that she was engaged, or at least that is what she told herself. She didn't want to examine whether her moans were an act or real. Charles reached for the honey jar again. She expected him to move to her other breast when instead he reached his finger in and spread honey across her lips and slowly dipped his finger into her mouth. She played the temptress for one short minute. Even tied up, Brooklynne knew she could make this man melt if she wanted. Which for the record… she didn't. Brooklynne sucked his finger of all the honey and let her tongue lap the length of his finger. It had the desired effect. His eyes rolled back and he moaned. He let out his breath. He turned his attention back to her honey coated lips. He slowly began to work her lips with his own. Licking and sucking and kissing away the sweet stickiness on and in her mouth. He, or it rather, tasted good and for a minute she let herself forget the circumstances and enjoy the feelings that this created. She took a deep breath and let it out with a long sigh. Charles smiled in his kiss, knowing in his mind, that he had a conquest at last. The rest of the night would be hot and steamy. He might even untie her hands.

He moved to her other tit after fully satisfying himself on her lips. Brooklynne knew she was running out of time. She could feel his manhood grinding into her hip. He would move on after her other breast. She carefully continued loosening the post. At last it gave. She was able to pull it from its place on the head board. With all her might, Brooklynne brought the wooden post down on his head. It hit his head with a sickening crack. Instantly she felt his entire body weight relax on her body as he went unconscious. She pushed him off and he fell to the floor with a thud. She quickly gathered her bag and her cloak. There was no time to fix her dress, so she pulled her cloak around her naked torso and made her way to the window. She quickly and carefully climbed down. Once on the ground she ran for Darius and was on the road within minutes. She ran Darius hard for as long as she dared. She had no idea how long she had the headstart. Or if Charles would even go after her. She would ride until dawn at any rate and pull off the road and sleep then. She gave an exasperated growl as she was left with an unmet need of sexual relief. At least she could face Guy with a somewhat clear conscience.


	13. Tracking

So 13 chapters in… what are readers thinking? Love it, hate it, no different than any other. I have this story mapped out how I want it to go. Should I continue writing?

**Chapter 13**

Charles woke up. Immediately he felt stabbing pain. Horrible pain. It was coming from the top of his head. He reached up and tenderly felt around his wound. His hand met a matted sticky mess. Blood. He tried to remember what was happening before the blackness. _Brooklynne. _ He quickly glanced around the room. She was gone. _Maybe one of my men came in… or her husband… _But no… his knife and her hair pins were gone. So was one of the bed posts. _Really? The bed post? And I didn't check that twice? Geez, where was my head… oh yeah… between her tits. _He growled at his stupid mistake and he hauled himself up off the floor, only to stumble about as he saw stars for a minute. He would not let her get away with this. He would have her. Brooklynne couldn't have gotten far, half naked, on foot probably. He chuckled and probably pretty sexually frustrated.

This was not how things were supposed to go. Like any challenge that presented itself, he would conquer it. In this case conquer her. He would get what he wanted if he spent the next six month doing it. Charles was thorough and deliberate. Pulling his clothes on, Charles made his way downstairs to find the inn keeper. In attempts to find out what mode of transport Brooklynne had, Charles decided to assume she was on horse. With an air of authority he spoke, "the Lady's horse is to be saddled and ready immediately. I will have some food to break my fast." He sat down. It wasn't long before the inn keeper came in looking very nervous. This confirmed his suspicions. "Sire, the Lady's horse is gone, along with her saddle and everything else." "Are you sure it was her horse that is missing?" "Why yes m'Lord. I remember very well, a big bay horse, black and tan colorings. He has one white sock." "The Lady is indisposed. I need to get word to her family. Do you know which direction she was heading? Or which direction she was coming from?" The inn keeper looked around anxiously, "she did ask for directions to York, Sire, I gave them to her. She said nothing about any family. I swear sire." Charles nodded his head in dismissal.

So she was on horse, heading towards York. Perfect. Even if she rode all night, which he doubted. Brooklynne would not reach York today. It was time for him to get on the road. He sent for his men, giving them instructions to carry out with his mission without him. He had a new mission that was sending him on by himself. They submitted without question and were on their way. Charles was now in no hurry. He finished his breakfast and washed himself, tending to his wound. Finally he mounted his steed and set out on the road toward York.

Brooklynne woke up with a start. She felt it before she heard it, hooves pounding the ground. Soon there was no mistaking the sound. Brooklynne was unconcerned for she was well hidden, but she was curious as to who it was. Within moments she could make out three riders, as they drew closer she could tell they were soldiers. They did not slow down as they flew past her as though the devil was after them. She let out the breath she was holding. She knew they were Charles's men. He must have gone in the opposite direction looking for her. If he was looking at all. Though the way his men were riding… it seemed as though he was. She needed to be careful. She waited another hour before mounting her horse and setting out on the road again. She kept Darius at a fast but steady pace. She had changed into a new gown and had plaited her hair down one side. If she rode hard, she may reach Nunnington Hall tonight, or early tomorrow at the latest. Not soon enough in her mind.

Charles was following what he thought to be her tracks. He was even more certain when he saw the tracks turn into the woods. He unmounted and followed her trail to a hollow not far. He saw definite signs that she had slept here. He smiled, he picked up a shred of the dress that he had cut open, he lifted it to his nose. He imagined that it smelled like her, he tucked it into his tunic. He liked this. He liked tracking her. Seeing how her mind worked. He may be far behind, but he would find her. That he was certain of.


	14. Safety

Would love some feedback readers… I know you are out there.

**Chapter 14**

Evening was falling and still no sign of Brooklynne. Guy was pacing. Now it was a matter of putting aside his pride and going to her at the camp. This was the third day and nothing. Not even a word from her. He now only wanted to have her back in his arms. No matter the cost. He wanted her back. Guy made his way to the place where they had first stopped in the woods. He yelled, "Hoood! Hood! I need a word with you!" He continued to yell until Robin showed up looking somewhat irritated. "Stop that caterwauling. What do you want Gisborne? I was in the middle of my dinner." Guy sighed. "Hood, you know what I am here for." Robin looked around… unsure of Guy's meaning. "What, you are wanting to hash things out again? Look Guy as much as I'd like to beat your brains out… we have a common interest now." "No Hood. You _know_ that's not why I am here." "Then what? I really have no idea." "Don't play with me Hood!" Guy yelled at him. "I want to talk to my wife!" Robin looked at him strangely. "Gisborne, I am not keeping you. Talk to your wife. What do I care?" Guy looked at the ground… this truly was a frustrating man to talk to. "If you have no problems, then take me to my wife please."

Robin looked at him. His eyes grew larger. "Guy. I have not seen Brooklynne in at least _six_ days." Guy wasn't comprehending what he was hearing. Now Robin was lying to him. "I don't care what she has told you to tell me. You will NOT keep me from my wife! Guy hurled at Robin. "Guy! It is truth. I can bring out every one of my crew. We have not seen Brooklynne! What is going on?" Guy began to panic. "We argued. It was horrible. We yelled at each other, and then she left. There was no doubt in my mind that she came to the camp."

Robin, let out his breath. "Guy, I'm sure she was just upset and went for a walk. She'll be back. It was just your first fight. It happens to every couple. I promise. She'll be back. I know Brooklynne. She might be mad, but she will come around. For what its worth. I know she loves you. Though I can't for the life of me figure out why… she does love you." Guy was not listening… he was pacing back and forth frantically. "No Robin, you don't understand. We fought three days ago! I have not seen her in three days!" The air left Robins chest. Now that changed everything. "Three days? Why didn't you come yesterday? Or the day before, why now Guy!" Guy looked miserable. "My foolish pride. I was so hurt and angry at her. Hood, she has been acting as the Night Watchman since Marion died. She didn't tell me, I found her clothes. I felt so betrayed. I yelled at her. I threw things around. I was wretched to her." Guy slide down to the ground against a tree. Robin shut his eyes. He could see it all. In fact he was surprised he hadn't figured it out sooner. It sounded like something Brooklynne would do. "I'm sure that Brooke will come around, I know sh-"… "That isn't the worst of it Hood, I called her Marion, without realizing it… I called her Marion. In my passionate rage I called her Marion." Robin sat down. Ugh. That was bad. No woman liked to be called by another woman's name from the lips of the man she loved… no matter how close Brooke and Marion where… that had to hurt.

"Do you think the Sheriff has her?" Guy asked? Robin shook his head… "I don't think so. He may. But Vaisey likes to gloat. He would let us know that he has her, just so that he can gloat, so that he knows we are hurting. I think we would know by now if he had her." Guy nodded… that made sense. "So where would Brooklynne go if she didn't go here?" Robin's eyes lit. "She has an Aunt! I almost forgot about the Aunt. She lives in Yorkshire. She is Brooklynne's only living relative left. I am almost sure that that is where Brooke must have gone!" Guy stood up, he looked relatively relieved. Now he knew where to look. He turned and began to walk away. "What, you think you are going by yourself? I am not letting you go by yourself Gisborne." Guy turned, " No Hood. I appreciate your concern. But this is something I need to do by myself. Because of me she left in the first place. I need to fix this on my own." "Don't be foolish Gisborne. You are now an outlaw, you can't freely travel the roads on your own… you don't know the first thing about being an outla-" "Hood. I need to do this. I need to be Brooke's hero… all on my own. I need her to see me as her hero. You get to play hero all day long, I need this." Robin stared at him before nodding in agreement. "Take care Gisborne. Brooklynne is headstrong and stubborn. Her Aunt lives at Nunnington Hall. Lillian Colton is her name and she can be trusted... Be careful. Try to stay off the roads if you can and trust no one other than Lillian and Brooklynne. Who knows how far the wanted posters have been distributed." Robin handed Guy his bow and canister of arrows. Guy nodded in agreement and took the bow. "I never thought I'd ever say this, but thank you Hood." "God speed Gisborne." With that Guy ran back to the cave, gathered his sword and a few items and hurriedly saddled Maximus. He was on the road within minutes. Max was anxious for a good run and needed no encouragement.

Brooklynne almost cried when she saw the familiar gate to Nunnington Hall. Safety and a bath were all she could think about. She nudged Darius into a trot. It was nightfall and thankfully she had not seen anyone else on the road again that day. Brooke was sore and hungry. She got off her horse and slowly stretched out her stiff legs. She made her way to the gate and began to pound on it. It seemed forever before a mans voice sounded on the other side. "Who goes there?" She raised her voice in greeting, "I am Lady Brooklynne, Aunt Lillian's niece come to see her from Nottingham. I beg you would let me in for I have traveled far today." There was a moment of silence on the other side. "And how am I to know that you are who you say you are?" She smiled, "Aunt Lillian is my father's younger sister. My father is the late Lord Colton." Another moment passed. "And what was Lady Lillian's other siblings name?" Brooklynne laughed, "you are thorough sir and do your job well, there is no other sibling." Finally the door opened and a clean clothed man led Brooklynne in. "My name is James. It is late My Lady. Not safe for anyone to be on the roads at this time of night. You should have stopped in a village and come in the morning. None the less, I will take you to the house." "Thank you James. It has been a long day and I decided to press on to reach Nunnington." They rode in silence. At the manor house, James pounded on the door until a servant showed up, clothes half hazard and a worried expression on his face. "John, this is Lady Brooklynne, Madame's niece. Could you make sure that Madame knows that she is here." This was not necessary as Lady Lillian was shortly behind John. "Brooklynne? Is that really you?" A middle aged woman pulled the door open wide and took both Brooklynne's hands in her own. She was a handsome woman with the same black hair, though with some streaks of silver. The relation was unmistakable. "My dear, come, I will show you to a room and a bath. You can tell me all then." "Oh Aunt Lily, you have no idea how relieved I am to hear you say those words, and just to see your beautiful face and know that I am safe." Lillian pulled the younger woman close as they walked up the stairs. They looked more like mother and daughter than aunt and neice.

Brooklynne sunk into a hot bath with eucalyptus leaves to soothe her aching muscles. The soothing smell drifted to her nose and she almost fell asleep then and there. Her aunt pulled up a chair and began rubbing soap into Brooklynne's hair. "Now Brooke, as thrilled as I am to see you my dear, why don't you tell me why it is that you are here, at night, alone and out of the blue." Brooklynne took a deep breathe and with a few tears here and there, told her aunt the entire story, beginning with Marion's death. There were a few intimate details that she left out, including most of the details of her encounter with Charles. She elaborated over the fight that she had with Guy. This is what she really came to her aunt about. "I was so hurt when he called me Marion. I just felt like I needed some female comfort. I have been surrounded by stubborn bull headed men for the past year or so and just needed a woman who would understand me. Though now that I have traveled 3 days and nights, our fight seems so long ago."

Aunt Lily sighed. "Men are hard to understand. Just as they find us hard to understand. They can also be very bull headed. I understand your need for female companionship perfectly Brooklynne," Lillian sighed, "I'm sorry I haven't been more apart of your life. Stay here as long as you need. Relax. I have missed you. I forgot how much you looked like my brother." Lillian smiled as she helped Brooklynne into a nightgown. "Sleep peacefully tonight. Tomorrow we'll talk more. Until then, think nothing of your troubles."


	15. Rescue

**Chapter 15**

With the promise of safety and rest, Brooklynne fell asleep almost instantly and didn't wake until the sun was already high in the morning sky. It took her a few minutes to comprehend where she was, but once she remembered, she snuggled back into the comfortable bed with a contented sigh. It had been a long while since she had enjoyed the luxury of a bed. Though her fur pallet back in the cave did have other attractions… she closed her eyes and pictured her husband laying on the furs in the fire lite cave. In her mind's eye he was stretched out in his sleep, the expression on his face was one of peace and contentment. His dark hair was ruffled and fell just into his eyes. A part of Brooklynne began to ache. It was a deep empty feeling. If she were honest she would have to admit that she did miss him. However at the moment she was more hurt and upset over their last encounter. She was not ready to let go of the anger.

Brooklynne made her way down the large stairwell and was greeted by a servant who informed her that her Aunt was in the garden. She thanked the girl and made her way outside. "I hope that you had a pleasant sleep my dear," came her aunts voice from a bush. Brooke looked around and finally found her aunt kneeling in the dirt working the soil around one of her plants. "I did, thank you Aunt Lily. You cannot imagine how wonderful it was to sleep in a bed again." Lillian studied her niece. She had not spent much time with Brooklynne in the past few years, however, if she was anything like her father, then she was stubborn and spirited. "So Brooke, tell me about your husband. From what I gathered last night, you married for love? I cannot imagine that you would marry an outlaw unless you really loved him." Brooklynne sighed, "Aunt Lily, I really don't know how to put words to what I am feeling in my heart. He is a good man, I know he is, and he values loyalty above all it would seem." She replayed their last conversation in her mind. "I know I hurt him pretty deeply Aunt Lily. But he made me furious when he would not listen to my defense. However I was still willing to wait it out… till he called me Marion. That was like a slap to the face. Don't mistake me, I love Marion. However, my security in his love is shaken. I don't know if I can believe that his love for me is actually for me and not because I remind him of Marion. This is why I needed some space, why I needed some wise female council.

"So you left without a word as to where you were going…" Her aunt raised an eyebrow in her direction. Brooklynne had the grace to look ashamed. "Well… I guess I wanted him to hurt. To worry alittle, to know that he can't treat me that way." Lillian knelt back down on the ground and continued working on her plant. "I work on my plants every single day Brooklynne. They require lots of nurturing, pruning and watering. I don't give up every time we go through winter and all my plants seem to die… that is when I know that all my hard work throughout the year will pay off. My plants will come back in the spring. When it looks like all I have has died, I know that it will come back to me because of all the dedication and hard work I put into it all the rest of the year. I work harder to make my plant stronger. I give it tender care and watch as it flourishes." Brooklynne understood her comparison. "I am not going to give up at the first fight… I promise Aunt. Guy is… he is my soul mate. But what about the wound that I have that needs to heal?" "Brooklynne! When you focus on your own hurt… who are you thinking of? Yourself. Unconditional love always puts the other first. When you only see your own hurt… that is self centeredness. Guy obviously spoke out of his own hurt. Someone has to make the first step to move past their own hurt to tend to the others wounds." Brooklynne knew her aunt was right. "I know in my head you are right Aunt. Give me some time. I know I will come around in my heart." Aunt Lily smiled. "Now how about some food?" Brooke smiled and together they walked back into the manor house.

Charles followed Brooklynne's tracks easily. He could see each time she veered off the road into the woods and back onto the road. He assumed it was to avoid other travelers on the road. Charles was surprised to follow her up to a large very impressive gate. Off in the distance he could see a large manor house with extensive grounds. He turned his horse around and headed the short distance into York. He would find out all he could on who lived here and what possible reason Brooklynne would have for coming here. He may be powerful, but he came by that power because he was cautious and smart.

Guy on the other hand made very slow time as he carefully stayed off the main road, he would be of no use to Brooklynne if he were caught. Not that he was sure that she needed him at all. In fact he wasn't sure what her response would be when he showed up. All he knew was that he wanted, no, needed her back. Those three days that he spent pent up in that cave were more miserable than the whole lifetime he had spent working with the sheriff. He knew that without her, there was no point in going on. He regretted his outrage. Though he was going to have some serious words with her about running off like that. _What on earth was she thinking? Riding cross country without any protection. _He knew that the average soldier would not mess with a noble woman without paying some serious consequences. However, Brooklynne was uncommonly pretty and had a fiery spirit. He knew that even a snide look on her face could induce a solider to want to put her in her place. She had a lot of fight in her. He spurred his horse alittle faster. He wouldn't feel easy until he held her tight again.

Brooklynne enjoyed the rest of the day at Nunnington in peace and relaxation. She enjoyed the company of her aunt as they laughed and chatted about the joys and pains of life with a man. Brooklynne knew her experience was short in comparison to the 35 years that Aunt Lily and Uncle Tristian had been together before his untimely death. She was like a sponge, soaking up all the wisdom that Aunt Lily had when it came to matters of the heart. So the next couple days were relaxing and Brooklynne refused to dwell on the issue that would require her to leave this safe haven that she had found. _Just a few more days here and I know I will be ready to face the world and be the strong person that I know I am. Only a few more days and I will go home and apologize to Guy and hope he forgives me. _

Guy had been traveling for two days and stopped only twice to sleep for a couple hours each time. He would not allow himself to get a good sleep in until it was in a bed with Brooklynne in his arms. He could rest then. It was much colder at nights now and moving was the only way to keep some warmth. It had rained this morning waking him after only having been asleep for an hour. So he got up and continued traveling, the rain soaking him through and leaving him shivering. He began to urge his horse faster. He needed to get to her. It had rained off and on all day now and was currently pouring making it impossible to see anything. Guy had no choice but to stop and wait for it to lighten up. He found shelter as best he could under a couple of trees whose leaves were falling almost faster than the rain. He sat against the trunk and pulled out his last apple and fed it to Max who was very pleased for the snack. Sitting inactive for even a short moment of time caused Guy to, in spite of the rain, fall asleep.

He startled awake. It took him a moment to gain his bearings. He didn't remember falling asleep. It was no longer pouring but raining lightly. He must of really been in a deep sleep for it was dark and several hours must have passed since he sat down. His clothes were heavy with water and his shoes sloshed when he walked. Drips of water fell on his face from his hair. His fingers were beginning to feel numb from the cold. He had to get moving. He mounted his horse once more and continued down the road that would lead him to his wife. Guy almost swore when after only 5 minutes of riding he came across the gates of Nunnington. If he had but known he was this close… he would have pressed through the rain instead of stopping and sleeping only minutes from the gate! With new energy Guy pounded on the gates. He heard a voice mumbling as it came nearer, "why must all the visitors be at night this days, some folks have messed up their days and nights, dragging us poor normal folks from their beds at ungodly hours. Who seeks entrance to Nunnington Hall at this time of night?" Guy could hardly stand he was shivering so violently. "I am Guy of Gisborne. I am seeking the whereabouts of my wife. I am told that she has an Aunt that lives here." On the other side the man paused for a moment before responding, "Well that depends on who your wife is and who her aunt is." Guy resisted the urge to shout at the man, instead he replied, "My wife is Lady Brooklynne Gisborne formerly Brooklynne Colton. I do not have the pleasure of knowing her aunts name. Only that she lives here." "Your wife showed up here in the dead of night, scared out of her wits. How do I know it wasn't you who she was running from?" Guy tried to form a reply but the darkness that had been framing his vision for the passed few minutes finally crowded out everything else. The gate keeper heard a loud thud against the door. Then silence. "Sir? Don't you go playing your games on me now. I will not let you through until I have spoke to the Lady." He waited for a response. The rain began to come down harder. Still he heard nothing. He cracked the gate open to find Guy laying at the foot of it.

"Good gracious man. This is no place to pass out. Grr… Lennerd complains about having drunks at his gate… I have to have night visitors who pass out. Its not fair." He grumbled as he grabbed Guy under each arm and pulled him into the little hut inside the gate. He gathered the man's horse and led the big beast inside before quickly closing and relocking the gate. He didn't want everyone thinking they ran an open inn here after all. He eyed the man closely. "hmm… you don't look so good young man. Guess I best get you to the house. Even if the young lady doesn't want anything to do with you… guess you aren't much threat sick and weak as you are." With much hefting, lifting and pushing, the gate keeper finally managed to throw Guy over the back of his horse and walked them to the door of the manor. For the second time this same week he pounded on the door until the butler came running. "Let Madame and Lady Brooklynne know that there is a man here. Fairly sickly looking. Claims to be the Lady's husband, grab one of the lads to tend to the gentleman's horse out front. " The gate keeper pulled Guy down from the horse, barely keeping him from crashing to the ground. He dragged him into the house and laid him on the floor.


	16. Guy

Brooklynn heard a commotion down below and quickly threw on her robe to find out the cause. Her heart jumped and she felt the blood drain from her face when she saw her dark haired husband laying in a puddle of rain water on the floor of the great hall. Her thoughts ran scattered as she tried to comprehend what he was doing there and how on this green earth he managed to find her. Finally her feet came unglued from the spot and she hurried to his side.

As she grew closer, her alarm grew. There was no color in his face besides the dark circles under his eyes. A shudder violently shook his body. She touch his hand only to find it icy cold. At last her senses came to her and she began to bark orders. "Thomas, grab another man and carry him to my chambers." " Jane, fetch towels and blankets, and send someone to stoke the fire." Everyone scurried into motion. Her aunt appeared at the top of the stairs. She immediately guessed what was going on and sent someone to fetch her doctor.

Brooklynn didn't have to say anything, her face expressed her thoughts exactly. How would she live if he died. Lillian placed an arm around her and pulled her close. "He will survive. He looks like a strong man and clearly has enough love and desire for you that it dragged him across the country side. He sounds to me like a stubborn fighter." A corner of Brooklyn's mouth lifted. 'He was stubborn' she thought. Once he was settled on the bed and the towels had arrived, she quickly began to pull the rain drenched clothing off of him. With fire warmed towels they began to work, rubbing the towels briskly over his body.

The night was long. The doctor was unable to offer much assistance or advice other than to keep him rested and watch him closely. Brooklynn sat faithfully at his side. Soon he began to toss and mumble. It was as they had feared, the fever had set in. He shivered as he sweat, both cold and hot. He called out her name, but did not recognize her presence.

She ran her hands through his damp hair. "Don't you dare leave me Guy of Gisbourne. I won't allow it," she whispered as a tear dripped off the tip of her nose. "You promised me nightly passion and I'm not letting you off the hook for that army of boys you promised me..." She placed a kiss on his lips and settled down in a chair next to him, determined to stay awake and watch him.


	17. Charles

It didn't take Charles long in town to discover who exactly the fine manor belonged to. Lady Lillian Colton, it would seem, was well known in town, and loved. It also wasn't too hard to guess that they must be relations. He remembered Brooklynn saying that she had been formerly known as Lady Brooklynn Colton. Charles had spent the day asking around as to how many guards the lady employed, how many servants staffed the manor etc. he wanted to be fully prepared for what he would find.

Charles sat at the pub as he contemplated his next move. He wanted to storm the place... But he had sent his men on ahead. He'd had to think more on this. He took one last swig of his ale and stood to leave. As he turned, a parchment on the wall caught his eye. Only half the face was visible amongst the other papers pinned to the wall. But it was unmistakably his prey. He grabbed the paper off the wall and scanned the writing.

Wanted in the name of the King.

Alive. Lady Brooklynn Colton.

Accused for treason.

Reward of 100 pounds.

Return to Nottingham

At once.

'Well, well. This makes things interesting. And much more fun,' thought Charles as a smile grew on his face. He carefully folded the document. The likeness was a good one and he would enjoy looking at it later. Now he had a legitimate reason to take her. As he thought back on their brief interlude it began to make more sense, the lack of traveling companions, or protection. He doubted she was even married. Not only could he arrest and take his revengeful pleasure, he would cart her derrière back to Nottingham and collect the reward money.

Back in his room he laid down on the hard pallet and stretched his long body out. His feet hung off the mat a good deal. But at this moment he couldn't care. He folded his arms behind his head and stared at the ceiling. In his mind he pictured Brooklynn again. Hair tousled, her round breasts pink from his attentions... He grunted as his thoughts roused a member of his body that was aching to be satisfied. He refused, however, not till he had her. Soon, he told himself. Soon. He made plans for dawn.


End file.
